


Got You Covered

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Crimes & Criminals, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester In Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Overprotective Castiel (Supernatural), Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Thanksgiving, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Written for the SPNTC 2019 challenge (Thanksgiving-mini)Ending in a precinct a day before Thanksgiving only happens to the unlucky Dean Winchester who has to stomach potent scents of Alpha officers and criminals alike after finding himself alone when his brother got arrested after protecting him from feral attackers.Alone and still very much unmated in the middle of Alphas, Dean almost faces another sequence of attacks when someone takes the bench beside him with the most soothing scent like an oasis in a dry land. A very attractive Alpha sits there filling the omega with scent only a particular truemate can give. Dean finds hope in his perpetual misery. Except the Alpha doesn't even look at him. How the heck is Dean to get him?But already, Thanksgiving in prison beside this handsome Alpha is not bad at all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 430
Collections: SPNTC Thanksgiving 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it in time for Thanksgiving ^o^ so happy!  
> Nothing much to say except Happy Thanksgiving!

It started with the grease on the kitchen floor. Dean just knew it’s the grease.

_“Oh, for the love of…you serious? Now? What the hell’s wrong with you?”_

“You want a _list_?” There’s a gruff growl at the other line of the payphone. Dean can imagine Bobby Singer’s nostrils flaring in anger.

_“You weren’t supposed ta spend Thanksgiving in jail, you idjit! You think they gave out holidays so you knock yourself out behind bars?”_

Dean rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, cause I totally wanted to miss the freedom turkey and spend time with myself inside a fucking precinct, thanks for the life support, Bobby.”

_“Don’t start with me, boy. You weren’t supposta’ go out in the dead of the night with all sorts of missing people, y’know the drill.”_

“It wasn’t my fault, there were few volunteers and we were cleaning late round the veteran’s kitchen. Lots of people came and there were plenty of food. Y’know I do that.” He refrains from saying how he took a shower after a nasty grease accident and forgot to put on his scent blockers.

_“I get it, Dean, but you could’ve told anyone come pick you up! Benny! Garth! You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!”_

A pang of guilt hits Dean. Of course he knew that. _Doesn’t make the mess right itself though._ But Bobby’s been nothing but a supporter so he feels inclined to apologize to his mentor at the shop he’s working at.

“Sorry.” He says, sheepishly.

“ _How’s Sam? He good?”_

“Yeah, I think so.” Dean mumbles on the payphone and pauses. He then reaches and rubs two fingers on the bridge of his nose. “But I fucked up bad, Bobby… He sent two of em’ in the emergency room. He was really Alphaed out… couldn’t even hear me. I think it might appear in his records and he’s willing.”

_“Yeah, but are they gonna live? Those Alpha skanks?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Good, coz’ I need to get my hands on em’ once I return there, fucking idjits!”_

Dean presses his lips to a small smile. He knows Bobby Singer means his every word to the last letter. Frankly he’s sure those Alphas won’t know what hit them after Bobby’s done with them. If he could only play back and helped Sam more…

Dean remembers getting cornered on the street after walking the distance from the Veteran community hall he volunteered. He’s supposed to pick up Sam from the airport but ran late. Sam decided to get a cab and they were supposed to meet halfway when it happened. Sam coming to his rescue when his brother failed to answer and appear in the meeting place.

Dean then was running for his life and getting chased by three Alphas. He tripped. He got pinned. Every time he tried to get up, they snarl. Then Sam’s there and then the police.

Except Sam’s taken too.

Getting attacked is nothing new, not so perky part of being an Omega, but Dean’s had worse. He’s about experienced all possible approaches from Alphas and knowing their scent filled with lust doesn’t make things any easier. Must be a sin to have such a body, but hey, Dean can’t have all the bad in the world.

Can’t have all the luck too as he looks around the precinct with heavy, tired eyes.

He can feel eyes watching him too and immediately turns his head. He catches two Alphas standing by the help desk table definitely eyeing him. He gives them a fierce look, then turns his shoulder on the other side. Alphas and their manners. Bout everything this whole trade is about when it comes to Omegas. You think they own every unmated Omega they lay their eyes own.

 _“You okay, boy?”_ Bobby must’ve heard him sigh.

“Yeah, yeah, m’fine...uhh, sorry to call up so late. I didn’t wake you up or disturbed you in a middle of something, huh?” his lip stretches cheekily but it’s only met by a loud psssh.

_“Since when did you care bout my sleeping schedule? Don’t try to be an ass, actin like Mr. Thoughtful now, you’d jump on my dead body just for the hell of it, I’m sure. Even countin on it.”_

Dean grins. “Sure.”

_“You sure you’re okay? You dealin with this good?”_

“Been here and there Bobby, and Sam’s not really inside jail…” Dean lowers his eyes, “I mean, yeah, he kinda got arrested but he knows the whole paper thing bout laws and uhh.. whatever they’re teachin him in his university. Uh… it doesn’t matter what I feel, I just want Sam to be okay, y’know… he’s not supposed to be there, he just flew from University for me and... I mean, it’s okay if it was me, I’m used to this kinda of bullshit.”

_“Where is he?”_

“Still getting’ whipped…interrogated. I think he’s talkin serious crap about me to the detectives, I mean, why would they throw me out of the room? I’m the victim here!”

_“Your smarmy attitude don’t go with the whole picture.”_

“I’m serious, Bobby. The way they asked me questions, y’think there’s a plot or something.”

_“The only plot I’ll be makin is burying those Alphas behind my backyard. If your brother’s workin with the police, you know it must be something big. Dammit, I should’ve been there. I’ll try to by Friday, the fucking flights are full, Ellen’s—”_

Dean shakes his head.

“No, you don’t have to do that, Bobby. You’re in Vancouver, you really wanna fly back all the way here for Thanksgiving? Fucking no. I’ll just call you know… someone.” He straightened from the wall and shifted his feet. Like hell he meant for Bobby to bother with his problem. “Benny’s still around the area, I can ring him now.” Dean’s been trying to call Benny, but his friend being out of reach only means his got his hands full.

_“You better do that or I’ll rip your eyes out. You sure you’re gonna be okay?”_

“Yeah, sorry for this, you know, you said you wanted to know—”

_“Course, I do, you idjit. Cause I care. Don’t you dare take that from me.”_

Dean closes his eyes. “Thanks, Bobby.”

The old man grunts like it’s all that matters for Dean to remember.

_“Call me in the morning, I wanna hear what’s happening. If you don’t, I’ll start driving from this mountain and you’ll see a demon on your doorstep, y’hear?”_

“Yeah.” Despite everything, Dean smiles.

He hangs up after a few seconds and inhales. The toxic smell of Alpha surrounding him makes the Omega almost puke. Alpha dominates the air with their bitter leather smell that has been stored deep under earth because it’s their station. It’s giving the Omega a headache.

Not that there isn’t an Omega desk, but to hell if he leaves Sam here. Sam is an Alpha and after the assault on Dean that dragged him here with Sam, he’s not going to leave his brother alone. Besides, all officers have blockers as option. He’s sure no one’s going to be a problem here. At least not the police.

He is still aware of eyes darting his way when he grumpily pushes himself and makes his way back to the bench he’s been terrorizing with his impatient tapping and squirming.

The precinct is a little rowdy on the adjacent hallway, but Dean’s bench is around the almost empty one. He likes it there, he’s away from the clacking keyboards and talking officers on the phone and newcomers by the door in their coats and complaints ready.

Apparently, some god has it in for Thanksgiving. Nobody told him this was part of the volunteering description.

Dean sits down by the information board where Christmas lights jollily flash above, lighting posted wanted photos and court orders. Too early for Christmas, too late for Thanksgiving for Dean and his brother. At least his mugshots in comparison were pretty acceptable up close when taken as a high school, decent even.

He remembers a Beta photographer once insisted he get scouted as a talent when Dean was in high school. This offer happened while Dean was getting dragged by officers from a brawl scene. He was so hell bent on getting Dean to listen he even followed him to the station, the fucking creep.

Except Dean’s just broken an Alphas’ nose, got his father yelling at him on the phone when he was made to call his immediate guardian and he’s got other issues so he told the journalist to go suck his ass. It was a mistake.

He didn’t expect to be sitting in a cell opposite to three Alphas who leered at him the moment he was locked in. The jail guard walked away like he forgot the three Alphas already overstaying there. They heard what he said. Dean sunk on his chair and sat far from them as dirty remarks were repeated to him for over twenty-four hours.

Horny Alphas smirking and thriving on his discomfort with lolling tongues in Dean’s direction. He’s got his own cell, but only bars separated him from them. It didn’t make a difference. He still felt exposed. The jail guards didn’t care. They were absent in their posts most of the time and Dean even thought it was deliberate. Who doesn’t like to punish delinquent Omegas, anyway?

It was a life changing experience. He vowed to never end up there again, except right now he did. Found himself in the station once again, though, not really behind bars.

What the fuck is Sam doing?

Dean internally curses when the clock hits half past twelve and pressed the tip of his fingers on his heavy eyes. He’s been there for an hour now. It’s Thanksgiving and he’s here. Dean tries again not to let his disappointment show, but he can’t control feeling down. It’s a good thing most of the Alpha officers wore scent blockers so their judgment doesn’t get clouded by frantic Omegas in distress every time while on duty. Dean’s sure if they weren’t, they’d be cornering him like koi fish in a pond piling on a piece of crumb.

That’s why he’s been trying to hard to cheer himself up. Can’t let anyone whiff out his discomfort and loneliness. The last thing he needs is an Alpha trying to be annoying as fuck.

The Omega hears loud voices by the help desk so he straightens a little. When nothing happened, he leans down his knees and clasps both his hands. It seemed too long ago now that Dean’s excited to have Sam visit after half a year. Sam who’s got hands full on his studies, obligingly visits Dean so Dean shouldn’t have to feel alone. Right now, Dean wishes maybe it’s better if Sam had stayed away after all. Everything that goes near Dean turns messed up in the end.

A spike of discomfort bubbles at the pit of his stomach. Dean ruffles his hair. He looks up at the unwanted attention from new people coming from the front desk. Alphas leering the moment their eyes fall on him. Dean’s used to that and it’s either he flirts which is common to pretty Betas and Omegas, but Alphas?

He raises a middle finger with a winning lopsided grin.

Another three Alphas who have their eyes on him since a moment ago begin approaching him. Dean straightens with an intent look in his eyes. _Challenging._

Really? In a police station, assholes?

But Dean doesn’t feel threatened. Unlike what he felt being singled-out by an Alpha pack an hour ago—uncertain and trapped—this time he feels mad. Really mad. These Alphas who think they can get everything they want.

Dean feels the hair of his skin crawl. He wants to punch someone. Bitter scent sinks in the air. Dean growls.

_Bite. Defend—_

Then something unexpected happens. His nostrils flares as a strong scent of something appealing hits his nose— musky in all respect and oakmoss, leather and more—nature fresh— he inhales, almost filling his lungs. Something tingling and mouthwatering.

He scans around, pupils dilating, nose scenting the air.

_Mate!_

Dean raises his head and looks around wide-eyed at the three Alphas who are all looking at him, scenting him. Scenting his arousal. No. It couldn’t be. One of those assholes—?

The bench suddenly shakes.

A weight adding out of nowhere on his far side, but it’s not this that has the Omega jerking his head over his shoulder. It’s the waft of something familiar in the air so close—hitting his nose, filling his lungs, making him crave for more that he snaps his head quite dangerously to follow the source.

His eyes fall on the guy who just took the seat beside him.

An Alpha—a heaven sent handsome Alpha is sitting there, just there with heavy smell of _home_ and _Alpha_ and _sex_ so tempting it’s making Dean’s ass clench.

He takes another whiff of woodsy earth smell fresh from rain and strong leather taken out of new leaves. Dean’s eyes widen in panic—or arousal or anything that can describe the sudden beating of his erratic pulse.

His scent is truly _very_ tempting _._

And dangerous. _Very dangerous._

Dangerous enough Dean’s almost itching to present right there and now. He didn’t doubt the attraction. Sam’s usually joked about him finding his Alpha somewhere along being chased by Alpha gangsters, or when Dean’s become an outlaw. Anything to do with punching people in the face. Now inside a precinct? That’s hella close.

What tops the pie for Dean is the Alphas striking beauty. It’s nothing sort of other Alpha—sharp on all edges, masculine, rough and with feral mood. No, this guy looks like… Dean can’t… doesn’t even know. His jaw is perfect, strong and in command. The line of his plush lips slightly open, soft stubble symmetrical on edges. _Beautiful in all sense of the word?_

Soft in every sense too. Like marshmallow. Fucking marshmallow.

If that’s the face he’d wake up on every morning… someone whose scent is making Dean feel like he’s in heat every time, he’d never get up from bed. He can feel his dick crushing the top of his pants while instincts simultaneously chant— _Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!_

Nothing.

Dean growls wanting something—maybe attention? Maybe a warning not to get close? Maybe for the Alpha to _need him_ because _he needs him?_ Or maybe just to call? _For assurance? For comfort?_ He growls.

Except said Alpha has not reacted the same way.

He just sits there calmly with arms crossed on his chest as if it's not illegal to leave his Omega uncared for and unattended.

Dean can’t understand why it’s wrong. His Alpha is supposed to want him. Maybe it’s got something to do with his closed eyes—but the scent? Can’t… can’t his Alpha scent him?

_Shit! What if he doesn’t want me!? Does it happen!? It does, it does. Shit! Shit!_

Lace of bitterness fills the air at the emptiness the Omega is feeling. He wants to reach out, but reason being not wanting to come out rude, Dean swims in his sadness. He feels eyes burn at the back of his neck from other Alphas. Other Alphas he doesn't want because he only wants this one all made perfect just for him. Dean sits straight, shaking the feel of eyes behind his back and looks at his Alpha carefully.

Can Omegas claim first? He would.

The Alpha is leaning his unruly dark hair on the wall with his eyes closed. His sharp nose too perfectly perched on his face pointed and tall. The line of his jaw is excruciatingly sharp it can cut. Those lobs Dean just wants to nibble on.

And he hasn’t began with the chin. Sandpapers for stubbles, it’s five o’clock shave giving Dean the most interesting sensation of wanting to reach out and rub his cheeks on them.

_Scent him. Make him smell like me. Make him mine. Mine. Mine. Home. Mine!_

If nature can kill… Dean inhales sharply, not getting enough so he leans closer, nose up in the air. His Alpha's neckline is too revealing with the most captivating view of throat Dean has ever seen. His unbelievable alluring scent comes from there strongly no question, excep there's a question why Dean is not allowed to suck there yet. That belongs to him, it's his! Dean bites his lips.

_Look at me…_

Dean shuffles closer, his skin finally touching the fabric of the Alpha’s arm. He wants nothing but to jump on that open thigh so solid and firm. Still, Dean can’t understand why the Alpha is ignoring him because Dean’s already leaking. Hell, he’s even making the hall smell so sweet enough to drive other Alphas crazy which he thinks is rather dangerous.

_But his Alpha is here. All they gotta do… they gotta do now._

He slides just a little closer. More.

_Take me._

The Alpha has his dirty trench coat tightly clutched on his right hand while he sits looking lost. Dean finally sits with him without any inch of _space._ He reels on the spot, both stuck whether he wants to jump out of the chair out of sheer nerves, or jump straight in the Alpha’s arm and bite him and rip him out of that white collar—only—Dean cocks his head curiously as something else strikes him.

This homely looking guy is his… Alpha? Not that Dean has any doubt with nature of True mates and all that, but yeah, he might have reservation about mates when he has trust issues to superior jerks. He studies the man, unsure and really, really trying not to look at those pink plumps for lips—because dammit are Alphas supposed to own those?

Dean doesn’t know how long he’s been staring.

Which god did Dean convince to give him this?

There’s a shift on the bench—the Alpha—asleep or pretending that he is—suddenly turns his head away from Dean with only his tongue slipping out in a flash to lick his dried chapped lips. There’s an annoyed scowl on his face, but his eyes don’t open. Dean who doesn’t realize how much he wants the Alpha to look at him is seized by a wave of frustration and _need._

_Look at me…_

Dean pressuring presence must’ve alerted the Alpha. Dean catches himself just in time—because he should really sit on the Alpha lap—when he presses himself on the Alpha one last time.

Sparks.

Did he imagine it? It was a good imagination yeah, no— fuck his Omega libido, but he understands. It’s the first time he’s seen a real attractive Alpha its making him crazy with want.

He’s just about to throw himself at the Alpha who is almost making him beg, but yeah Dean’s just about to anyway, when the Alpha open his eyes like it’s alright to open the window to heaven as he looks down the Omega.

Dean swears under his breath because there’s flood.

Flood of fucking, _glinting blue_. 

Bright ocean deep as its vastness, then gone. Closing again like a fucking tease.

Dean’s nose flares and the new sensation made him want to bolt right there, grab the Alpha’s face and jerk it back to him.

The smell, he smells just wrong. Why’s this dude smelling calm and in control when his omega is here, ready and almost in heat—?Wasn’t his Alpha supposed to take him now? Can’t he smell Dean’s need? Dean’s arousal?

His own body refuses to move away from the Alpha whose eyes are close, chin up exposing that very open, very bare neck for Dean to lick on. Dean realizes he's gone dangerously close.

The Omega gulps when his eyes traced those sharp shapes of the Alpha’s Adam’s apple _._

The view disappeared when the Alpha turns his head away.

Dean begins to panic for some reason, back pushing from the wall with a huff of indignance with every fiber of his being wanting nothing but to _touch now and see now and fuck now—_ but the man didn’t even so much as a glance.

He wanna get Dean in jail for abusing an Alpha!? That'll be a first. Dean tries to calm himself and understand. He's gotta keep it cool or he'll appear too ready.

But yeah he's ready! He grits his teeth for a final close up look at the mysterious Alpha. Hell, Dean loves mysterious and a challenge.

The Alpha is busy breathing through his nose like he’s out of air, eyes closed tight with deep concentration on his graceful features, long ridge of a nose and sharp yet delicate chin. The Alphas is too... out of it. His unreasonably untidy black hair covering his handsome features is all over the place like he just jumped in front of a windmill while riding a motorbike helmet be damned, his white collar with two buttons loose open like it’s seeking to breathe on its own, the smell coming from his neck just too pleasant it has to be taken care of. Or maybe for air to breathe. Dean also notices his left arm too thick like it's wrapped in thick bundle of bandage. 

Dean sits straight, eyes widening. He sees the Alpha’s trench coat has dried blood around the elbow. Shit.

What happened? What does he need? Medicine? Ambulance? CPR?

Dean wishes it's the CPR, but one thing is clear. The Alpha doesn't smell in need of Omega.

Dean blinks and puts on a threatening scowl like the Alpha is purposely seducing him, but the Alpha just ignored him, shifting a little to make himself comfortable.

That’s when Dean bites his bottom lip, a nauseating wave of being unwanted crippling his stomach and a soft whine leaves his lips.

_Fucking luck..._

That got the Alpha’s attention finally because he suddenly frowns. 

What? He smells Dean stinkin up the place?

Dean challenges him, taking a whiff of the alpha’s current calmness, but his anger quickly subsides because his Alpha is still hurt. Who hurt him? Fucking assholes.

A wave of a wanting nothing but to comfort and nuzzle his Alpha seizes the Omega. Dean knows how he’s crushing on an Alpha like a frigging teenager so bad right now. A rational side of him is telling him he can’t just fall head over heels after a myth, but a more rational side of him is demanding why he isn’t presenting to the Alpha who he’s supposed to have marked the second they breathe the same air.

He surveys the Alpha all over again. He finds himself still drawm and wanting to just grab and kiss him. Dean growls again hopefully, eyes feasting all over his Alpha's big hands, his broad shoulder—the lines of his pants tight on those thighs—and between those—

_Oh shiiit!_

Dean’s hisses, slamming the base of his right palm on his bulge. If he’s wet a second ago, it’s nothing to what he is now. Slick drips out of his ass, all for the whole precinct to smell. Such an arousal that never happened before. He clearly is thinking of that Alpha lap he wants to oh so badly straddle. Except the Alpha did not do anything. How the hell can he stay so indifferent to that when all other Alphas would’ve gone crazy over an unmated Omega?

There’s a wolfish growl that makes the hair on his back stand. Dean bites his lips as he hears another growl but not from his Alpha. _Shit._

Dean stands up abruptly even when doing so feels like ripping his stomach to smithereens. He looks behind him to the other hallway and hears approaching steps. Someone’s coming for him.

But damn if his other thoughts of _home, home and mine, mine_ doesn’t ring his dumb brain to the reality that he’s finally found his Alpha, Dean probably needs to present right there and then.

He—Dean Winchester— already planning to present has him feeling his knees wobble. But the Alpha is really gorgeous and he smells exactly as how Dean imagine his Alpha to be and Dean will be damned if he can even ignore him because yes, he will sit on that bench too and make the Alpha mad for his scent, Dean doesn’t mind if it’s this Alpha. His horny flags are all on. Surely his Alpha is ready to claim him? Claim is all Dean could think.

His blue eyes open and glance at Dean blankly. Strangely. Deadpan. That told the Omega a lot.

Then handsome Alpha closes his eyes again like nothing happened. Dean’s mind went blank, heart plummeting down at the obvious denial. Dean bites his bottom lip— _he will not whimper and chicken out or ask for help._

He’s messed up with Sam’s vacation once. He won’t involve anyone else. Gritting his teeth, because why the hell is he going to stand here acting like a bait, Dean turns and made a quick escape to the empty hallway, straight to the darkness of the night.

He hears footsteps follow.

_Oh fuck._

* * *

The smell of Omega slick coats the parking lot mixed with distress and anger.

Dean doesn’t stop walking. The feet behind him also doesn’t stop following. Dean knows it’s stupid to go out of the precinct—all because he’s afraid there might be a riot right there and the last thing he needs for himself is sent somewhere far from Sam. Or add trouble for Sam. So, on the chance, he walks out the door on to the parking lot. He walks around an empty lot wet and unmated and feeling, just fucking feeling fantastic for being rejected by his Alpha.

His hands shake at the thought. His Alpha doesn’t want him—then who’ll want him? His sweet scent is to die for, he knows. But it the face of someone who’s not even his Alpha, he’s not sure if he can do anything to control the slick from coming out. But he won’t be taken by just anyone. He feels stupid for letting this happen in the middle of an Alpha zone, but his Alpha must be broken. Great. No luck in safety, no luck in love.

So Dean’s gotta make a run for it.

The dark parking lot makes Dean throw glances around. He just remembered he didn’t drive his car in here. The police station took them. With heart sinking, he realized that there’s no place to run. Except that roofed confines of an outside public toilet. Dean’s heart leaps and he makes a run for it.

Whoever was following him is also in the moves. Running is never good for Omegas. It only makes the Alphas go crazily wild and might even do more than intended. Instincts like that, Dean moves to save his life. He still runs and the chase is on. He is praying there would be no one following him but he’s wrong. No sooner that he’s running, echoing footsteps could be heard after him.

Dean grits his teeth and hastens his steps until he sees that roofed toilet in the middle of the lot with a low lamp hanging in the middle of the divided doors. He doesn’t stop not until his shaking hand closes on that doorknob and pulls it open. He quickly locks himself in.

He stays by the door with right hand tight on the knob, his heart thudding inside his chest. No point encouraging anyone to enter, not when he’s too vulnerable. Shit, did he go on preheat? He doesn’t think so. It’s been two months since his last. A perk of being an Omega. Can’t even keep his emotions swirling without worrying about Alphas going after his ass. Like a public tag _unmated_ on his resume.

Dean barricades his body on the door and counted to ten. When no one comes knocking in, his shoulders relaxed and he convinced his tense fingers to let go. He hates himself for being this jumpy, but he can’t even concentrate on pulling away. Once he’s able to, he takes a lungful of air, which was a bad idea because he’s sneezing almost at once at the strong Alpha scent in the closed-off room nearly making him puke. He wants to go out into the fresh air—he wants the scent of his Alpha to calm his already wrecked nerves except—except it’s all out of reach.

The doorknob rattles and Dean jumps back a couple of steps.

He’s done for. In the middle of a dark parking lot where he locked himself in a four cornered wall, Dean’s done for. But he’s gotta fight that to death if he needs to.

The unexpected happens again. There’s a knock on the door.

Dean blinks because he can smell his Alpha all over the place. Dean’s body involuntarily shivers at that voice, because jesus he’s got the deepest baritone that hooked down the Omega’s stomach, rumbling from the deep recesses of mountains and sky poets use to court their muses. Damn, who let the gods above make a trade and share their voice to a fucking Alpha?

An itch to present—to open the door and pull his Alpha in—Dean loses it and knocks his forehead on the door.

 _“Um… are you okay?”_ comes a very deep, concerned lacing his deep voice that hits just the spot of low octave enough to make the Omega’s moan. He didn’t. He said shit. Dean opens his eyes.

“What do you want?” the Omega snarls, tired and afraid of being played around by Alphas.

“Um… I saw you suddenly leave. You look like you were in trouble… and there were Alphas following you. I uh… I directed the authorities to their behavior and they’re in custody just now. There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore.”

Dean blinks, tears damping his cheeks. But it isn’t only because he’s now safe. It’s this stupid Alpha who just rescued him when he isn’t even reacting to Dean’s need. If this is really his Alpha, the Alpha would’ve broken the door if he can scent Dean in distress but no.

Nothing happens. Insecurity hits the omega. He clutches his fist, forcing himself not to open the door. There’s gotta be a trick here. The Alpha is playing him too. _Dangerous._

“Nice of you to come barging now? What happened? Wanna stake a claim cause some other Alphas wanting to mark me? Really nice.” Dean growls, unable to stop the lacing bitterness in his voice. God, he wants to get out but he’s afraid he’ll just fall in this fucking Alphas’ arms.

_“I’m sorry?”_

“Get away!” Dean turns and leans his back on the door. Slowly he slides down quietly and put his head on his arms. He’s just fucking tired. “Go away! I know you can smell me from across the street—”

 _“Sorry,”_ the gravelly voice becomes more serious now, “but I had an accident this afternoon and the medication they gave me is strong. My sense of smell has been impaired so I don’t think… I don’t have the ability to scent anyone at the moment. I’m sorry for being insensitive.”

Dean’s head swirls. But he opens the door.

The Alpha is standing there outside, all too blue eyes intent on him. Watching. Staring. Fucking yes. Except Dean’s seeing too much of him. Maybe double...? That's strange...

The Omega huffs, balancing his body. He sways a little and he finds the Alpha’s strong grip on his left shoulder.

“You look really…” the Alpha blinks, taking Dean slowly as he helps him to stand. Maybe it’s about how Dean wants to just crumple on the ground and release all the contents of is stomach. Or maybe it’s the “You—”

Dean sinks down and doesn’t feel scared at all. His Alpha’s scent fills his nose the moment he falls into the Alpha’s arms. As much as he wants to freeze time and just look at that adorable worried face, Dean can’t.

_Exhaustion takes him away._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean clings on that unexpected haven of comfort and safety from his muddled thoughts and unease seconds before his body responds to the demand of waking up. He takes a moment to breathe in his surrounding and sure enough there it is. The sweet scent of earth moss of leather almost too alluring, tickling his nostrils, willing him to inhale more mixed with scent of medicine and alcohol. He almost groans in approval, his eyelids fluttering open, his nose following the origin of the smell, but it wasn’t enough for one sense to be fully satisfied. His mouth waters. He suddenly wants to taste and touch and see.

Dean finds himself on a bed, staring dully at the white ceiling. He blinks slowly, trying to recall what happened. Nothing registers. Slowly he sits up. He sees a figure sitting by the chair next to the bed—a clinic bed— and there he is. His Alpha. Sudden starvation grips the Omega’s very being as he realized the kick of his instinct: _Alpha_. This is the smell of his _Alpha._

Dean’s brain snaps like fire crackling on the hearth of the house. For a second he thought someone was about to attack him, remembering the scuffling sound back in the dark street, then at the parking lot but the calming aromatic smell of his Alpha slams his nostrils mounted with smell of _home_ —and Dean forgets the word panic. He suddenly understands the feeling of safety and belongingness sticking tight on his skin, on his clothes… because god damn omega of omega gods— _been mark scented!_

Fully awake and almost craving when he blinks at the unbalanced clinic room. It all came back to him—the parking lot, the footsteps, the toilet door, his Alpha.

The Omega fully looks at his Alpha sleeping on the chair with arms crossed again. He has removed his trench coat and even the bundle of white strings on his injured arm. Dean wants to check it, wants to make sure his Alpha is okay. He's moving on pure instinct now, sitting quietly. He checks his Alpha. Then yes, he’ll check on Sam too.

The Alpha's eyelids twitches a little when Dean looks at him. Right now, Dean feels like the one who wants to take advantage of the sleeping Alpha. That same gorgeous and soft looking Alpha with short, perpetually untamed raven black hair that sticks everywhere on a head crowned with sharp line of dominant eyebrow.

Dean has that strong urgency to kiss said eyebrow for the hell of it. It’s his Alpha. He can. He doesn’t think he can resist touching his Alpha any longer.

He should be damned for acting like a horny Alpha himself, but hey someone between them gotta do it!

Also—he’s been scent marked by his Alpha! What did he do while Dean’s sleeping? Rub his nose all over Dean’s neck? Marking him? Making it plain to anyone around when he brought Dean over that this Omega is his? The thought has the Omega sucking air.

_Why the hell was he out of it when it was happening!?_

Dean relishes the idea of maybe call his attention again. They’ve been scent bonded. He was marked. He slips his legs on the edge of the bed, eyes on the Alpha.

Moving a little loser means on that thick Alpha lap, sure. Dean sits straight and grips his hands. How very appealing. He wants to do many things like kissing and rubbing, also running out of the room included. He shakes the idea and pulls his head away. And he’s… Dean blushes when he looks at his clothes. He’s on a fucking hospital gown! Where is this hospital!? Did he leave Sam?

Dean jumps on the floor in panic. He looks around for his clothes, for his phone, to look for Sam but everything’s gone. He goes to the door of the toilet, to the empty tables. Nothing. Just gone, except his Alpha. He doesn’t feel sorry, but losing contact with Sam, it’s wrong.

There’s a movement behind him. Dean turns his head with a bark ready on his mouth when he finds the Alpha awake and looking at him now with his lethal blue eyes. Dean heaves his breathes. Dominance. It’s obvious dominance but Dean can’t give in. Not even to his Alpha if it’s about Sam—

“C-clothes!” he croaks, unable to hold that gaze. “Phone!”

The Alpha just stares at him for what feels like a millennium—like is he even breathing? Then he stands up, puts a good hand on his pocket and hands Dean his cracked smart phone.

“It’s—”

“I know.” Dean grumbles, unable to get hold of his ropes. He understands the phone got broken during the scuffle with the Alphas last night—this morning? What fucking time is it? How did he end up in this wonderland?! Sam needs to know where he is—his brother will be worried and he’s become worried enough! Thanksgiving already down the drain for them so maybe by sheer will, his phone will be okay.

It doesn’t, not even when he presses and presses.

Dean doesn’t know when it appeared, but the Alpha’s gentle fingers are on top of his own. Carefully prying the Omega’s too tense fingers on the object. The Omega just stares at those long slender fingers with the cleanest nails. They are warm and very soft. Then they’re gone. Dean blinks.

“Here.”

The Alpha brings back his hand, this time his own mobile is offered. Dean doesn’t take it. He just stares at it. He wants to know many things, but first. Sam. Dean’s eyes dart everywhere, his anxiety exposed in the presence of the Alpha who must be—who probably wants to do something now.

Except he doesn’t. The Alpha looks concerned, but he’s not losing it. Dean can work that out later. First. Sam.

“My brother.” He breathes, taking a step forward. The Alpha remains detached, deadpan. “I need—he’s taken— I need to see him.”

“What’s his name?” The Alpha is staring fixedly at him, concern obvious by the furrow of his brows. Ocean eyes still intentionally making him the sole focused of his world.

Dean bites his lips at the attention. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling shy all of a sudden when he was the aggressive one at the beginning of the ride.

“Sam Winchester.”

“I heard of no one with that name being released nor anyone asking for it in the information center.” The Alpha says a matter-of-factly. “And we’re only corridors away from the main hall where you had been sitting, please don’t worry. We did not go out of the station.”

Dean stares at him wordlessly because hey… his words, his words work like magic. But it’s the smells that’s been lingering on Dean’s body that has the most effect.

“Sit down, please.”

The Alpha slowly guides Dean back at the edge of the bed. He pulls the chair after and then situates himself in front of the Omega, blue eyes all on him.

Dean tries not to flush too much, because _damn if he isn’t gorgeous._ The Omega can just stare at him forever.

“I’m sorry about your clothes. They said you were um… in preheat but the stress of the attack stopped it. That’s when I found you. They had to change your clothes because it’s a little greasy—did you volunteer in the soup kitchen too? I was there yesterday and today too.”

“Was in the Veteran’s community.”

“Oh?” the Alpha smiles, and Dean thinks he’ll volunteer everywhere if his Alpha approves of it. Oh, fuck, he’s falling bad. The Alpha just stares at him quietly after a while, almost making Dean too conscious. His toe centimeters from the Alpha’s knees. He doesn’t dare look beyond those thick athletic legs. He’ll die.

Alpha blue blinks his long lashes. Dean easily melts inside. The scent in the air must be cotton candy sweet around him, so it’s a surprised when the Alpha just ignores it again, and instead, hands Dean a bundle of clothes.

“Here, take this… it’s mine. I don’t know if you’ll take it. It has my scent all over it.”

Dean takes the neatly folded shirt and pants, then stares up his Alpha.

“Thanks.” He mumbles staring blankly at the garment where his Alpha’s scent is also strong. Dean wants to cry. He didn’t. He just feels like. Because it’s the first time someone’s cared enough to look after him when Sam’s not around. He was just by himself, fending on his own.

“Hey…” The Alpha softly calls his attention back, and Dean can’t believe the Alpha can keep his hands to himself knowing there’s a distressed omega right under his nose. Then the omega remembers what he Alpha said about his sense of smell.

“You said you had an accident, right?” Omega’s eyes falling on the hidden bulge underneath the sleeve. “And the medicine’s playing with you? S’that mean you still can’t smell me?”

The Alpha nods but his features suddenly look uncertain when he squints. The Alpha’s scent fills with discomfort. It makes Dean want to slot himself in the space between his arms and wraps his himself around his Alpha. He also can’t believe he’s not doing it, but if Dean can control his tears… he can control anything.

Alphas aren’t supposed to be in control of their instincts. Except this guy is exuding with it. The blue-eyed Alpha presses his full lips together. The Omega can day dream. He licks his own, wondering what the Alpha tastes like.

“I have to apologize.” Says the Alpha. Dean whips his head up, frowning.

“Why?” electric tension could hit the Alpha and he won’t even know the scent.

“I apologize, I um... I scent marked you without permission when I carried you back here. You looked so tired and everyone’s looking quite… alarming, I had to do something.”

Dean wants to say something starting by when the Alpha is going to claim him? They’re a pair! True mates! Instead, he just keeps talking and talking when could be sucking on those plush lips now.

“Uhh... it’s okay, I guess?” Dean mumbles, blushing. _Blushing!?_ Because in the world Dean’s living in, Alphas don’t apologize. They are dicks who just takes what they want. What heaven sent this one to Dean? “I mean, I mean—yeah, we’re also kind of... you know… a thing.” he clears his throat.

“A thing?” The Alpha stares at him with huge eyes and yep, this is gonna be death by drowning for the Omega—but just when he thinks he can survive the onslaught — the Alpha tilts his head in such a fashion Dean’s willing to beg for. _So adorably dorky it’s fucking him up._

“I mean, we’re compatible.” Dean says, straight to point. If he’s the one going to court his Alpha, especially this hot Alpha, he’ll lay his cards on the table and even _present._ Dean is all smiley face, yes, a mesmerized teenager but the Alpha doesn’t react.

“We are?” his tone comes slow and uncertain. Detached and not caring. “I’m sorry, but there must be a misunderstanding.”

Dean’s jaw drops. Oh, for the love of… is he going to get rejected right off the bat!? It gets the Omega standing rigid. No way. His truemate, the only one who ever made him feel this way, this alive and important.

The Alpha seems to see his disappointment because he stands straight too.

“Um… Are you okay?”

“M’fine. Y’know, I’ll pay for the dry cleaning, gimme your address when all this mess is done.” Dean says grouchily, though not really snappy, but a little snappy when he turns his heels and goes straight for the toilet to change. Doesn’t matter if he gets bare naked in front of an Alpha without good sense for quality goods. Dean knows he is.

He shuts the door. The wall shatters maybe.

Misunderstanding! Hell, Dean’s been called many offensive names and others, but to be told he’s a misunderstanding! That’s dick, that is! Is that Alpha for real!?

Minutes later, Dean opens the door wearing his Alpha’s shirt and pants. Dean blushes because if he doesn’t smell owned, then no one will ever guess. He smells so much like the Alpha. Rightly claimed.

Dean doesn’t know if it’s the clothes—black shirt, neat jeans, or the way how it goes tight on Dean’s muscles, fabric clinging on his bare skin because Omega that he is, he is at least 6 foot with broad muscles. The Omega finds the Alpha staring at him like it’s the first time they’ve seen each other properly.

Now that kind of attention, Dean rolls his eyes.

“You uh… you wanna use the toilet?” Dean usually is more forward with Alphas staring at him that way, but to his true mate, all he can do is stutter. The Alpha shakes his head.

“No.”

Then off he is staring for a year that makes Dean swallow hard. Okay. Call him paranoid or what not, but he’s learnt never to mingle with Alphas who keeps staring at him. Dean knows his sweet ass effect as an Omega to Alphas which gives him a little leverage about making them know they can’t have him, but this guy? This guy can have him.

“You sure you don’t want it?” he frowns at the Alpha.

“Um… sorry?” The Alpha blinks his startled blue eyes. The way he just keeps staring at Dean.

“Idjit.” The Omega sighs, walking towards the bed and throwing the hospital gown there.

Now that he is all Alpha scent filled with his Alpha’s clothes on, Dean feels more comfortable and secured. Confident even the way his Alpha’s eyes are following him intently.

“Um…” the Alpha clears his throat. “When I said misunderstanding—”

“It’s okay.” Dean deflects, ego rising. Meeting his Alpha on Thanksgiving when they both could be with their families instead of getting stuck here is a whole misunderstanding after all.

He gets blown away how the Alpha is really good looking the minute his eyes find him again. From his Alpha cheek bones that could cut and sharp chin he’d love to nip on. Oh, okay, he’s getting turned on. But this unreadable poker face, and unbelievable indifference to Dean’s arousal is making him hornier. Maybe the whole police station department knows Dean’s aroused smell by now—he doesn’t look up to check. They should also know that Dean now belongs to this— _this stranger._

Fuck. He doesn’t know his Alpha’s name. Is that normal?

“What’s your name?” the Alpha asks, taking the word from Dean’s mouth quietly.

“Dean Winchester. You?” He’s a bit eager.

“Castiel.”

“Castiel? Like… rock Cashel? St. Patrick’s?”

The Alpha smiles and hell that’s supposed to be illegal on that face.

“No just, with the T and _-el_ pronounced with duration. I’m surprised you know about the Rock of St. Patrick.”

“I’m not just all looks.” Dean reeks of smugness, “Brain, brawns and body, dude.”

“Sure.” Scent of interest fans from the Alpha. Dean blinks. He literally just paved a road to the next base and maybe hops to the last if he’s really really _not unlucky._

“Okay, I’ll just call you Cas—thanks for the clothes. Now I smell like you and it ain’t bad.” Dean declares with a wink at the Alpha turns bright red. Even Dean is surprised.

So… his Alpha got kink when it comes to his Omega wearing his clothes, huh? Did he have an Omega who likes wearing his socks? His boxers?

Nope. Dean shakes his head, eyes closing tight. Oh no. He mustn’t engage in any hot mind dream or before he knows it, his slicks will be dripping again and his nose-clogged Alpha won’t even know about it. Dean aches at the thought.

Rather. He probably needs a fresh start.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel moves in his space before Dean could even react and the scent of worry and concern is so strong, Dean’s eyes widen. The fact that no one has ever given him this kind of sincere concern without having to do with fucking or trying to get in the Omega’s pants takes him by surprise.

“I’m alright, dude. You sure you can’t smell anything? It looks to me like you’re responding to my moods already.” He teases him with a small smile.

“I don’t need to scent you to know you’re in pain. I have eyes, Dean.” The amazing dominant eyebrow suddenly rises to take its glorious throne. Dean keens to kiss that dominant eyebrow.

“Uh… okay? So um… you and me, I mean I wanna go back to the bench.”

“Bench?”

“Y’know. My bench where you just stuffed yourself in without saying anything.”

Understanding takes the blue eyed Alpha whose chapped lips—for all its fullness and pinkness—has Dean following its movements in fascination.

“Oh. I didn’t think it was claimed. Was that why you kept looking at me? I’m sorry, I’m so out of it. Most of those moments, I was swimming in my own head.”

“Bet you were, I almost drowned.” He narrowed his eyes, getting Castiel’s mouth to drop open.

“Drowned?” spikes of worry from the Alpha has the Omega’s cheeks flushing looking pleased. Who’d have thought simple flirting and just being together can still make everything go all sparkly and tingly? It’s common thing for Dean to feel wary around Alphas, but Cas? Cas is making feel everything he’s never knew. It’s exactly what makes Dean want to wrap the Alpha in his arms. He only sighs and clears his throat.

“So then uh… you’re kind of in the way.” He nods at Cas blocking the door.

Castiel quickly stands on the side, all grace not forgotten as he looks from the door to Dean looking apologetic. Dean’s heart summersaults. Alpha or not—Castiel is crushing all Dean’s ever built case against his designation.

“Sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to make you feel trapped—”

“Believe me, Cas.” Dean snorts, walking around the Alpha with a slight shake of his head, “I’ve never felt so _free_ in my damn life in face of an Alpha.”

Bitter scent scales the room and Dean sharply turns around. Cas is not looking at him though, but at the phone he’s clutching on his hand. The phone he pried from the Omega ten minutes ago. He’s staring at it so hard; Dean wonders why the phone’s not breaking on its own accord.

“Cas?”

Cas only closes his eyes and puts Dean’s phone inside his pocket again. The air cleans, and he Alpha is looking at the Omega carefully. Like he’s looking at something beyond what Dean can show him. The Omega stands his ground. Castiel doesn’t feel threatening.

“I’ll meet you on your bench.” Cas suddenly says, but he is smiling.

Dean did not expect that. He did not also expect the low moan that nearly escaped his lips. But he knows better. He can’t do that. If… If Cas is freely choosing him—if Dean is reading him right—without the need to rely on instincts alone—then hell, Cas doesn’t deserve a clingy Omega.

Dean clamps his lips and nods. “I’ll see you?”

“Of course.” There’s that bright smile that loosens the tight knot in Dean’s stomach and he nods again. Silence fills them for a moment, not one moving. There’s only so much eyes and eyes and just eyes. If the air can complain, it would’ve demanded they don’t use so much useless space. It’s Dean who clears his throat because the spike of interest in the Alpha is slowly increasing and they are in a room with four walls and a _bed_. Which Dean wouldn’t have minded so much at all except—

Except he is calm and collected with Alpha scent all over his body and wanted to see how this can last. If True mates can last each other’s company without the other—especially an Alpha, who’s used to demand things from his Omega—getting high on his testosterone.

Yet the moment he steps on the hall alone, Dean almost imperceptibly wants to go back. He doesn’t though. Dean’s toughen himself up that way. Walking away from his Alpha takes a toll, but he can. He walks around the hall, the familiarity of it sinking in his memory that soon, he’s almost at the corner leading to the empty hallway, just at the corner of the blue payphone.

Dean heads for the booth. He clings on the wall for support at the irritating smell of Alpha closing in on him again. Then his eyes find the circular clock by the main front desk. 4:00 am. Dean gasps. How long has he been asleep!? Quickly, he pushes himself off the wall and walks straight to the help desk. He inquired about Sam, but the Beta there only says this brother is still in the interrogation room. The hell?

Dean walks back to the payphone, a heavy frown on his face. He can just picture out his brother with handcuffs on, forehead leaning on the cold metal desk waiting for people behind those two-way mirrors to listen to him. Dean knows. He’s been there a lot.

The Omega swallows hard, his dry lips catching on its dryness. He absentmindedly heads for the payphone again. He’s gotta call Bobby to update him then go check on Sam. He also gotta call Benny.

Bobby first or Benny?

Dean blinks. No. Castiel wouldn’t like the smell of Benny at all. The way Dean is close to Benny isn’t the same way to his true mate, but Benny’s his next best brother. But he is still an Alpha. It could turn ugly.

Second passed, Dean shakes himself from stupor and then jams his hand inside his jean’s pocket for some change except it’s empty. The Omega curses and nearly bangs the receiver down. Great. Now he’s got no money on him too. Not his pants, but the owner of this is an adorable dork who lets him get in these pants anyway, so it’s all okay.

Sighing and ruffling his hair to a scratch of scalp, Dean turns to his missed spot—the empty hallway he’s called his sanctuary the minute he gets stuck in this dessert. Only, the area is no longer empty. Dean is shaken by the _Alpha smell_ it’s like inhaling sulfur. There’re around five to ten gang bikers across the hall, wearing black leather and thick boots, sleeveless jackets with metal spikes. Dean remembers his formative years. Ugh.

The Omega wrinkles his nose at the pungent smell of deteriorating spice and gunpowder, he actually steps backwards, almost bumping to someone behind him. That now familiar scent is always so welcoming and calming. He knows it’s Castiel before he even glances sideward. Castiel is looking at him questioningly, his good sprained hand pressing at the small of Dean’s back. Dean melts inside and just sinks in between Castiel’s one arm and shoulder where he surprisingly fit. Then something else hits Dean’s nose—covering the smell of anything else except Cas because—hell.

Dean doesn’t just lean, he goes for it and drinks Castiel’s smell. The Alpha’s neck is juicy, his scent wafting there so strongly. He clings on Cas tight. Life depending on it.

“Why are you tense?” Cas asks, looking up where Dean’s been looking at the bikers.

Then the Alpha’s body tenses. It’s only Dean who stops him. The Omega tightens his hold when he understands the scent of protectiveness and madness fanning in the air.

“Why are you reacting to them?” Dean says, silly thoughts in his head, nose tracing along the Alpha’s neck. “I’m not even your Omega. You won’t even take me.”

There’s internal conflict going on again from the Alpha. Dean thinks he will answer. It doesn’t come. Instead, Castiel lets him in his arms. He gives a small hum when Dean scents him this time. The Alpha stretches his neck so Dean can have the best spot like he’s just come out of a coffee shop with strong black coffee. Jesus… where is this Alpha all of Dean’s life?

Whatever it is, he smells fucking nice, not anything like the entire colosseum of sweat and bitter pheromones of the pack of other Alphas.

“Dean.” Comes Castiel’s gravelly voice, shaking Dean from scenting the Alpha. “Sit?”

“You’re impossible Cas.” Dean whispers, intentionally breathing on Cas’ ears. He wants to get angry, wants to walk away. But his Alpha is just that tempting, even Dean’s inner Dean is growling in approval. But he puts a space between them and sits down the bench like a good Omega. Still unmated Omega it seems.

Castiel walks toward him, eyes darting every now and then to the bikers on the other side of the hall then back to Dean. Dean sighs tiredly when he’s back on his chair. He can feel the Alpha staring at him quietly. The only thing this one seems to be able to do.

Dean shoulda just snatch him.

An Omega taking an Alpha.

Odd. But not unheard of. Dean pouts. He can do everything he wants. Take an Alpha if he must.

There’s a long pause.

“Are you hungry, Dean?”

“No.” Dean says adamantly exactly as the thought of food flashed in his head, and his stomach growls. Castiel smiles all gummily and Dean, seeing it, couldn’t help the reddening the tip of his ears. Cas is adorable and Dean is an idiot for even thinking of refusing the Alpha. Oh, Castiel doesn’t know what he’s missing.

“I can get us some refreshment.”

“I don’t mind pie. Did you eat pie just now? You smell like.” Dean says, a little too quickly.

“I can get one now.” There’s fondness behind the Alpha’s eyes. Dean needs to remind himself the arm’s length distance the Alphas is obviously giving him. He doesn’t say anything. Dean waits for the awful part to happen. Castiel walking away.

It’s ridiculous how it can get him down. But everything about this is ridiculous. His Alpha _not_ claiming him on sight, for one. His Alpha still not doing anything even when they’re slowly falling in that pattern of mated couples. Dean blames his unlucky stars again.

There’s a sudden feeling that makes the hair on his neck stand. Dean snaps his head to look around and sure enough, he sees one of the gang bikers in leather staring at him openly.

Dean knows the Alpha can smell him. Unmated. Sad.

Almost in heat because of an idiot Alpha. But Deans doesn’t lower his gaze. He meets the Alpha’s dark eyes glinting almost ten feet away. He can scent the Alpha with his peeking arousal. He must be one of those feral ones. Dean wouldn’t be surprised to find this guy waiting to snatch him if he takes a wrong step outside. It gets the Omega a little apprehensive, but he won’t get bullied into submission.

The idea gets Dean closing his fist.

Spikes of warning hits the Omega. There had been plenty of Omega missing across the country. Surely… Dean meets the Alpha’s eyes again. There he can see unbidden lust. Dean actually slides back the bench on pure instinct, to that safe zone, bumping to the solid form of Cas, his familiar scent enveloping Dean’s space

“Dean?”

“Thought you’re going to get something?” Dean pulls his eyes away, ignoring his recent apprehension. Cas is here. Everything’s okay.

“I was but…” The Alpha doesn’t go. Dean looks up and sees Castiel observing the group of Alpha bikers on the other side. He knows that Castiel can tell despite the lack of sense for confirmation.

“Dean.” Cas repeats, a little more heavily.

“Yeah?” Dean knows Cas has seen it. Another Alpha poising to make an attack. Dean wants to cling to Cas. Wants to make the Alpha wrap his arms around him and comfort him.

“Are you okay?” Castiel is suddenly in his space as quick as the whipping scent of Alpha protectiveness that assaults the Omega’s nose. He feels his knees shake.

“No.” Dean closes his eyes. Even with Cas’ scent on him, it’s not enough. Because deep down, Dean’s afraid.

He’s afraid. Heck, he’s been afraid ever since he started walking in that dark alley to meet Sam. It’s not a place he’s familiar with, the volunteering for the holidays lead him there. He’s aware of the kidnapped Omegas too. And he’s very much fallen into terror when someone grabbed his shoulder and tries to pull him out of his clothes.

It’s nothing to the jolt of adrenaline when Sam came and got surrounded.

So no. Dean’s not fine. He needs someone to comfort him. Needs someone to tell him he’s gonna be okay. But his Alpha, this Alpha wouldn’t even kiss him. Lace of sadness stenches the air.

Dean looks down the floor. He’s truly messed this one up.

Then out of nowhere, Dean sees hands slide on his cheeks while still glaring at the Alpha bikers. Its Cas’ hands cupping his face and pulling his head back so they are looking at each other. Dean’s heart did a summersault when the Alpha goes ahead and leans down on him—

_And takes his Omega’s lips in front of the watching group._

Dean’s eyes widen, his happy scent filling his little closer as he kisses the Alpha back. He doesn’t care that Cas suddenly pulls away and glares fiercely at the other Alpha who backs away instantly at the low growl from the Alpha. He cares very much when Castiel kisses him again. The Alpha is still careful though as s he leans once more, pressing hard on the Omega’s red lips.

Dean responds. He opens his mouth invitingly. Castiel sinks his tongue down. It’s wet. It’s extremely hot. But most importantly, Cas’ is holding his cheeks like he won’t let Dean go.

Chest heaving, heart bursting, Dean clamps his hole, his slick only sliding once, teasingly. Why he’s suddenly both turned on and not so?

Because one, Cas has finally claimed him.

Because two, Dean doesn’t know what to make of it.

Was this another misunderstanding?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wraps his clothes in the bag Castiel's provided him and walks out of the cubicle. He nearly bumps into Cas who is standing jus on the other side of the door with arms crossed looking guilty.

“I should’ve known better than to do that.” He says, straightening when Dean gives him a smirk. The Omega walks to the sink with rectangular mirror enough to cover four. He looks up at Cas reflection who’s standing behind him and staring at him too.

“Y’mean making me smell like sugar in the middle of the hallway where everyone can smell me happy?”

“It was dangerous. I was careless. I should’ve had more control. I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean shakes his head and washes his hand. Control is Castiel’s middle name.

“I don’t know what you’re apologizing for. Kissing me or making me so aroused the Beta guard has to clear his throat so loud and might’ve thrown the monitor on our head if we didn’t stop?” he faces the toilet paper case and grabs one, two, three, then dried his hands.

Honestly, Dean’s quite shock when Castiel pulls away. It’s only upon realizing how he’s putting them in a compromising position that he lets Cas drag him the bathroom to clean himself. Now, other hot couple would’ve had a very steamy sex on that floor by now.

Except, the floor remains cold and Dean still doesn’t know what to call them.

“I’m still sorry.” The Alpha says a little embarrassed, “I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“You were.” Dean shrugs, finally turning to Cas with dried hands. “I mean, normally an Alpha wouldn’t even let go of his Omega. Would’ve wrecked that stupid cubicle door when his Omega tries to shut it down on his face, but here you are. But yeah, y’know? I get it. Who’d want me anyway.”

There’s bitterness there, he’s sure Cas had heard it. Way to go make him see Dean's dark side. Dean applauds himself sullenly.

“That’s not true.” The Alpha frowns. Dean only smiles and returns to his business.

He wants to blame Cas. Wants to tell him to step up and claim him. But by some idiotic ploy, the Alpha still look hesitant. What’s making him hesitate? So Dean turns coldly and walks pass Cas. Scent of melancholy and dejection grips around Dean’s nose, making him halt by the door.

He looks behind him to see Castiel’s expression, on the mirror, so defeated.

And Dean, being the idiot that he is, grumbles because his Alpha, his fucking Alpha is sad and all he wants to do is make him feel okay, except he can’t just present—not with Castiel’s tendency to pull away just cause he can’t smell fine. And Dean wouldn’t leave his Alpha in pain and confusion this way.

“That offer bout’ food still stand?”

He sees Castiel whips around to face him and damn if that isn’t the face of the glowing sun staring at Dean like it’s willing to do anything and everything—probably even kneel in front of Dean, but hey—his Alphas’ happiness first and foremost.

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel’s scent is so happy, it’s driving Dean to be happy.

“Fine. I’ll wait at our bench.”

 _Our bench._ The Omega rolls his eyes as he walks out of the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and Cas’ is still not back. Dean finds himself leaning his elbow on his knees. His shoulders are down and with hunched shoulders, hands clasping between his knees. With his Alpha’s presence gone, it’s quite easy to fall on his favorite habit.

Going round and round on his problem that land him here in the first place. Almost dawn he’s not even that sleepy. His eyes are heavy but for different reason and if it wasn’t for the sudden find of his True Mate, Dean’s sure he would’ve lost it a couple of hours ago.

Such a distraction was the handsome Alpha. Thinking about him from the muddle of his dark thoughts, Dean finds himself smiling. Great. Now he’s really turned into one of those infatuated girls. Well, who wouldn’t wish Cas was his Alpha?

Dean is still smiling when someone approaches him, shadow on his shoes. The Omega looks up and sees an Alpha guy giving him a kind smile. He’s one of those from the other building department that came around with the bikers. The bikers are gone now. This officer looks he can use some sleep.

Being really too discriminant on Alpha, Dean just raises both eyebrows.

“You look like you can do with this?” the Alpha offers him a can of cold coffee.

The Omega stares at it. Cas must be on his way back, or he could’ve left. Dean doesn’t know. It’s all just probably a misunderstanding anyway. The Omega in him skips on his stomach because he wants to go out there and chase him. Did Cas really leave him? Not like he’s got an obligation, but he fucking promised he’ll be back. Bitterness lace the air. He feels the Alpha officer ogle at him. Just to appease him, Dean’s decided to take the can when a low growl makes him and the Alpha look up.

Castiel is there, in his trench coat and black account suit, carrying two brown bags of something that smells nice. Not nicer than his Alpha, but freaking nice. The other Alpha has melted away. Castiel glares in the air as he walks and stops in front of the Omega.

“You okay, Dean?” he asks gruffly, his reaction amusing the Omega.

“Yes now.” Dean wants to stay mad, but his Alpha’s protective scent is filling all corners of the bench Dean is seated in. Walling him from all other Alpha musk and scents. Dean suddenly stands up and takes one of the bag from the Alpha.

“Cas, shit—your injury!” the Omega wants to crawl on the Alpha’s arm to sooth him.

“It’s nothing.” Castiel says, motioning for Dean to sit as he did the same. He takes one burger from the bag and hands one to Dean. The Omega takes it, but so occupied with his Alpha’s injury, he just tear the packet without actually looking at it.

“What happened to you anyway?” and that one sounds genuine for Dean.

The Alpha looks confused for a second, tilting his head on the side question in his eyes while taking his own burger. Dean nods at the injury and it’s a wonder if the Alpha forgot it all together or he’s just acting cute. Either way, it’s working.

“Um... there was an accident. Car crash. It’s on me.”

_Fuck!?_

“What?” Dean can’t be in more sync with his sanity and mood, the way his eyes scan the Alpha’s body, looking for other injuries probably hidden underneath that white thin shirt with sleeves rolled up the elbow. He gives the already staring Alpha a chastising stare because Alpha or not, their bodies are not made of metal, he could’ve been severely hurt. His meaning is all welcomed when the Alpha stares back at him and it scares Dean a little how there’s a spark of mutual understanding already.

“I’m fine, I had been given first aid on the scene.” He says dryly, “The tree I crashed into, sadly, did not make it.”

“It’s a tree.” Dean says deterrently, “Should put your priorities straight, dude.”

“No, I could have seriously hurt people.” The way his eyes just dims tells Dean much of the man’s guilt. Fuck, no one can live without a handful of guilt in this world.

“Was anyone hurt... I mean, besides you?” Dean’s lips tighten, looking at the bandaged nastily. He hoped it’s not a cracked bone or anything painful like that. He knows how crack bone can be shitty. He immediately thinks of the painkiller back in his apartment and thought of offering it when he remembers he doesn’t have a car.

“No, thank god, no.” The Alpha’s breathe rattles and Dean forgets to blink. The way the man uneasily runs his fingers on his hair like he’s falling apart at the memory makes Dean want to hold him. It’s kind of weird to be staring at an Alpha who’s openly showing this kind of vulnerability in front of an Omega.

“Good thing you’re okay…” Dean says, sighing loud. “Dammit, you could’ve gotten seriously hurt, Cas.” The Omega finally notices the already wrap less burger and chomps on the meaty part.

“Thank you, Dean.” He watches Dean eat for a moment, before taking careful bite on his own burger. Silence fills the two, Dean filling his stomach with food and lungs with Castiel.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You were standing on the phone booth… and you’ve been talking to someone the first time I saw you—”

“You were watching me?” Dean raises his eyes with interest. Cas gives a shrug.

“You were calling someone. Do you still want to? Here you can use my phone. You want to call someone right? I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone.”

“You don’t even have proper scenting skills, Cas, and you’re claiming me already.” Dean barks a little laugh.

“I have perfect eyes, Dean.”

“I won’t say no to that, you’re gorgeous.”

Castiel’s eyes dilate, but other than that, he showed no other reaction other than offering his phone again. He probably saw Dean standing by the booth looking for change. He takes the Alphas cellular and stares at it. A gripping thought of putting his number there gets Dean turning to the Alpha again. He definitely wouldn’t call Benny. Chances of Alphas bickering on phone is high. Call Bobby? He looks at the clock of the phone. It’s only a quarter past four now. Dean sighs and pushes the phone back on Castiel’s hand.

“It’s okay. It’s long distance.”

“It doesn’t matter, Dean.”

“And it’s too early to be callin them at this time. I don’t want to intrude.”

A whiff of something uncomfortable gets Dean looking up again to find the Alpha looking straight in his eyes. They never cease to have intense sparks between them, it’s driving the Omega insane.

“ _Dean_.” Castiel says like. Prays like. Dean doesn’t understand why those blue eyes keep getting prettier and prettier. He may have had a false heat, but it can come back anytime soon. Will Castiel volunteer for that too?

“Yeah, Cas?”

Silence falling on the very name, happy scent whipping the air for the Omega. Dean shakes the idea that Castiel is giving it a silent prayer because jesus, this guy can seriously damage his heart the way its thumping just by hearing his name on those plump lips.

Except Cas can’t even properly scent him.

“Why are you here, Dean? You mentioned your brother awhile back…” the question puts the Omega back where exactly he is worrying about Sam.

“Just a scruff on the street.” The Omega leaves details. Who in their right mind would brag about getting ambushed in the middle of the night? And he wants to make an impression for reasons his instincts only know. Castiel squints.

“Your brother was arrested?”

“Yeah.” That adds a weight on his gut again. Sam’s vacation ruined forever and Dean thinks he doesn’t care if Sam never visits him again because he’s never asking. As long as they release him. “He’s got arrested for... for helping me out.”

He doesn’t hide his fury. Those fucking idiots hurting Sam, if he sees them, he’ll never leave them in one piece. As easy as anger fills him, it also easily dissipates into thin air when he gets the Alpha’s sent surrounding him closely in a nice way. He sighs.

“Is he alright?” Castiel’s tone is only concerned. Dean’s chest hit bricks.

“He better be. They haven’t let me any near him, saying crap bout frantic omegas cannot be in the same room as dick Alphas. I mean, yeah, Sam did go overboard, but he’s being protective of me.”

“I think that’s for your own good.”

“Say what—?” Dean growls but his words are left practically in the air when he turns at the Alpha beside him with his fucking blue eyes mesmerizing even when angry—not at him—but there’s anger there. Dean is suddenly aware of a bitter source of scent coming directly from Castiel. He glances at the Alpha who’s every bit of feature is still schooled, as if he’s born with a straight face, except his eyes. His eyes are thundering blue.

_Shit! Did he offend him?_

“And those Alphas… those other cuts on your arms… it’s their doing?” Castiel turns those sharp eyes towards the officers by the desk and Dean imagines lightning just striking above their threateningly. But it isn’t this that has him staring at the Alpha. He can smell his pure rage, pure sincerity, pure... what’s that? Protectiveness? Which is actually kicking something internally on his horny meter.

“You don’t think I’ll let them gang on my brother, did you?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel blinks several times, like Dean’s blinding him with flashlight or something. His scent though, slowly gets a mixed tinge of sour. “But it’s still dangerous, Dean.”

“Have to fight my battle, Cas. It’s how this place works. If I don’t, Alphas will think they can all have their ways with me. Like anyone can do what they want with me.” More acid scents off from the Alpha, getting Dean to want to lean closer to him. “Nothing you can do about this society more than breaking noses, I guess. That’s what I get for being an Omega.” He puts it lightly, but he’s sure he’s stinking up the place bitterly.

It’s nothing to the bitter scent Castiel is suddenly giving off. Dean whips his head in the Alpha’s direction. The urge to calm him, the urge to embrace him grips the Omega again. He doesn’t know if he should tell Castiel to button up his revealing white collar that exposes too much of skin or ask the Alpha to let him sniff right there. Only. Fuck that beautiful useless nose.

But it’s obvious, Cas is angry.

“M’not worth getting angry for, Cas.” Dean finds himself saying just to break the tension and finding pleasure in the Alpha’s protectiveness.

His words only get Cas glaring at him sharply though. “You believe that, Dean?”

The Omega shrugs.

“I do if I think of what’s happened to Sam. I mean, it’s crazy, it’s not even worth this stupid place and Sam’s stupid record—" there’s so much more wanting to burst out.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice cuts him, making Dean shoot a look of surprise. Castiel just looks deeply into his eyes. “That’s not true. I won’t have you believe that. Sam protected you because _you are worth it._ I think you are worth it.”

Dean looks down his hands. “You don’t know me.”

“True.” Cas says.

Dean licks his dried lips and if possible, shrinks a little.

“At least, to my knowledge.” Cas adds carefully which makes Dean look at him warily.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, I know for one that you’re that kind of reckless person who will run out of a precinct, and risk being cornered out in the dark if it means avoiding anyone getting involve in his problem.” Castiel looks Dean deep in the eyes. “Stupid, yes, but very selfless. I also know you’re that kind of person who forgets himself because worry eats him first when it comes to the people he cares about. I also know for a fact how strongminded you are. You trust Sam. You trust his judgement. You care, and that’s… I think that’s what make you really shine, Dean. Your unbidden way of caring for others. Only a very good person can be like that, Dean. So don’t think we protecting you is coincidence. You have to start thinking it’s true. You are worth it.”

Dean fixes his eyes on the floor, his eyes stinging.

“You’re an idiot, Cas. Go back to your hole.”

Castiel chuckles. But he is still serious when he goes on. “Just, Dean. This thing about… society… there’s a difference between what this ‘society’ thinks is acceptable than what we as ‘individual’ let in to believe. It’s not about what they demand, it’s about what we are willing to stand for as tolerable because we are members of this society too. It’s all crack and bull this system if we let them bully others just because the minority cannot conform. If that’s how society works, then it’s not you or me in the wrong, but the majority.”

Dean splits into a sudden smile and the Omega’s sure the Alpha is now regretting being unable to scent him.

“You and my brother would get a long, y’know. All those big words and hard to crack nut belief of what’s right? Yeah, you’d get along. But remind me to laugh at him later cause this very night he didn’t keep his pedestal. He got off and dragged himself on my dirt. I think you’re almost the same Cas.” The Omega chuckles, “Looks like you’re one of those Alphas hell bent on justice but got guts to knock heads like him. Well, Sammy’s practicing to be a lawyer. I just hope this doesn’t wrinkle his records though.”

“Why is your brother still being held? He should have been released, he protected you.”

“Nah, it’s more like…” Dean doesn’t know exactly, his knuckles cracking as he distractedly tries to understand again now that he has a moment to give and someone to listen. Castiel follows Dean’s fingers fidgeting. “They’re digging more into this case and Sam got roped in. Sam’s smart, he won’t stay long if it’s unnecessary… I don’t think.” Dean scratches his cheeks thoughtfully.

Okay, so he’s still on the gray in that part. Something about this amiss. Because it is. The atmosphere shifts again. Dean finds himself looking nervously at the pair of glinting eyes. Doesn't Cas know no boundaries to how those eyes can change from tender to total revolt? And why’s the Alpha giving off that discomfiting scent?

Like he’s afraid? For Dean?

Not that... not that it doesn’t please Dean. He can see the gears working behind those eyes but his face ever remains deadpan.

“Cas?”

“Did they tell you anything else, Dean?”

“You and me both in the dark. If I’m gonna have it my way though, I woulda kick that door open and talk to Sam. Call it a hunch, but I think that bitch is working something out.” Dean huffs a nervous laugh because it’s just like Sam. The Omega looks at the door opposite him leading to a narrow hall where a much private interrogation room is connected.

Castiel stays silent beside him but the Omega throws him a look every now and then. Cas’ scent has changed drastically to something more mysterious. Like woe underneath a calm exterior. Dean fidgets more, because hey, scent bonded, he can barely stand the idea of the Alpha worried.

After a moment, just when Dean thinks of standing, the Alpha rises from his position and stands tall above Dean looking like he’s internally struggling with something. He keeps closing and opening his fist. The Omega just watches him.

“Dean.” Comes the unexpected gravelly tone again, sincere and apologetic. Dean feels attacked as spikes of discomfort hit him with that strong Alpha regret wafting in the air. “I am... without thinking, I’m an Alpha and you’ve just been offended by a pack... I am sorry for coming on aggressively before. I didn’t think your recent experience with Alphas is this trying. I couldn’t tell, couldn’t scent you—”

“Hey, whoa,” Dean stands, impressively towering a couple of inches from the Alpha, “Sitting at the end of a bench is aggressive? Dude...” the Omega steps to Cas space, his hand reaching and rubbing his Alpha’s arm for comfort. He actually wants to pull him next to his neck— feels ridiculous for actually contemplating about it which is ridiculous. He slides closer to the Alpha to which Castiel doesn’t have the heart to move away.

Be able to scent the Omega or not, the Alpha likes the proximity as he reaches a hand to Dean’s wrist.

“It isn’t funny, Dean. Getting attacked can cause a number of traumas not only to an Omega but to anyone on the receiving end of brute force and I hate to be the one to trigger you. Not when you’re trying your best to be okay. I don’t need to scent you… though I did mark you for your convenience. But Dean…”

“Yeah, coz Alpha and Omegas just scent mark for flirting?”

“Well, not exactly without a reason…” Castiel admits that gets Dean’s heart skipping a beat. Scent of arousal kicks in. Dean’s staring at those blue eyes who’s looking at him transfixed and meaningful. Dean swallows. Is Cas… is the Alpha going to—?

But the scent disappears and bitterness invades Dean’s nose once more. Castiel is like a bad combination of black coffee and strawberry juice—throwing Dean off every time. Except whatever making Cas feel that way, Dean gets awfully concerned.

“Cas?”

“I think I hate myself just a little now.” The Alpha admits, serious. “I want to know how you smell like, Dean. I think I may have to go to the nearest pharmacy. Could you wait for me here?”

Castiel is making an effort now. It’s ridiculously sweet, but Dean thinks it’ll be bad for his body to have the Alpha walk away. Not when he’s fully scents bonding with him.

“Just—just sit down, Cas? You're making me nervous.” He let out a shaky breath, eyes wide he can be this open to a guy he just met not half an hour ago. Was it just two hours? It felt longer. Cas’ eyes sparkles, but there’s a whiff of regret coming his way.

Dean… once this Alpha claim him … will never ever make him give off that smell again.

“I hope you don’t hate all Alphas, Dean—” the Alphas suddenly stammers, getting Dean’s attention back at him with that bitter scent.

“You’re okay, Cas, chill. You saved me, remember?” Dean knows he’s giving off a calming scent but Castiel and his ridiculous nose. So he keeps rubbing the Alpha’s arm instead. Contact is as essential as scent. It gets the Alpha growling, making Dean’s knees buckle.

_Shit. It won’t be false heat next time._

Castiel smiles.

“Thank you, Dean.” Oh, damn the Alpha smell so happy. Dean can’t help sharing the same. So he didn’t need to make him smell the Omega… but it wouldn’t hurt if he can actually cuddle with Cas again. Dean may not say it to anyone, but he’s a sucker for cuddling.

“Aww, Cas, I don’t take offense from you at all. You are... you are a nice Alpha.”

Castiel must’ve turned into a perfect sculpture of some Michelangelo because he just stands there, staring at Dean, dumb with cheeks reddening so robustly, even the Omega can feel his heated cheeks.

There it goes again—just _blue blue blue blue_ zeroing on him—it’s crazy. It’s kind of distracting how the Alpha’s face just looks ten times attractive with blue batteries for eyes electrocuting anyone with bolts from eternal supply. God must be so proud to have a walking, talking bundle of sky.

Castiel begins to lean in his direction, warmth in his eyes. Dean nearly moans. It happened quick. Arms wrap around Dean. Sharp pointed nose digging on the Omega’s neck. Air rushes out of the Omega’s lungs as he tilts his head so Cas can get a better access to his glands. No space. He can hear fabric and skin rubbing intensely.

Lips, nose, cheeks running around his neck. Dean’s losing it.

_Mate! Mate! Mate!_

The Alpha takes a second, his nose flaring. Dean doesn’t miss how his eyes turn a tiny angry. Lace of resentment. Cas wants to really smell him. He can feel it the way Cas’ claws behind his clothes closer, tighter.

“I really want to go to the pharmacy.” The Alpha says, nose at the back of Dean’s ears. “I want to… properly get your scent… you must smell so good. You have to be.”

Dean thinks. He doesn’t know what to think. Castiel’s eyes bore on him and he doesn’t move from the spot. Dean almost dares him to move away. He likes it when they just stare into each other’s eyes like they can make a full story that way. It doesn’t cease, it doesn’t end. The staring. Dean decides it’ll be one of his favorite flirty technique. He’s sure Cas agrees with him.

“I can go out and buy it?” There’s one just two streets away. He can get it.

Castiel doesn’t like the idea one bit.

“I’m not going to let you walk out there on your own.” The Alpha’s voice roughens, his scent displeased, sending shivers on the Omega’s spine. It’s all ridiculous, and basic at the same time. Finally, they’re scent bonding again.

“Thanks. uhh...” he grins, unable to contain the giggle forming in his stomach. What is this Alpha doing to him? “I don’t mind umm…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

Dean jumps at the harsh sound and looks to his left where the voice came from. Castiel’s hold on his shoulder tightens as they watch an approaching Alpha with blonde hair nearly bounce in their direction.

“You could’ve told me you had an accident you know!? I really had to hear it from the police department who checked your immediate family, Cassie?!” complained the Alpha, looking at Castiel in annoyance.

There’s a very significant pause.

“I’m sorry, Gabe.” Castiel mutters softly. Dean glances at him quickly.

“Cas?” he reaches out and touches the Alpha’s elbow.

The way Cas assures him he’s okay makes Dean frown, and then glances at this Gabe.

The relationship almost leaks as the Alpha shakes his head in disapproval, both hands landing on his hips. It’s a familiar stance Dean would sometimes find himself in when it comes to Sam. But if he as so much be rude to Castiel, Dean swore Thanksgiving won’t be pleasant for him.

Gabe seems to scent the spike of something forbidding in that air when he looks at Dean with raised eyebrows. But his attention is quite taken the next second.

“What’s that?” Gabe demands, pointing at Castiel’s arm, and then leaning down to snatch it. Dean instinctively grabs Castiel’s forearm back, green eyes fixing a glare at the new Alpha. It’s ridiculous why he’s suddenly feeling protective, especially even to someone so close to Castiel, but Dean’s having none of it.

Gabe looks startled for a moment, like he’s just noticed Dean. He then proceeded in looking from the Omega to the Alpha with a dawning comprehension sitting on his face.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Dean cocks an eyebrow.

“Oh.” Cas squints at his brother.

“Is he why you haven’t been answering your phone?” Gabe straightens a little and gives the Omega a knowing look. “Geez, Cassie. You could have said something about getting sidetracked by pretty guys. Though, I don’t blame you.” He winks at Dean harmlessly. Then he frowns at his brother. “But not calling me is not an excuse. I could’ve died of heart attack not knowing if you’re alive or not!”

“You don’t have any heart ailments that I know of and Dean needed company.” Cas says just as Dean grips his elbow. Castiel side glances him questioningly.

“Yeah, well, next time you do some Alpha-volunteering, I still prefer that you call your suckass brother who could’ve died with other means worrying about you.”

“Gabriel.” Castiel says through gritted teeth, “I would appreciate it more if you just listen for a moment. Dean’s brother is in jail for defending him against Alphas’ attack—”

A flair of indignance fills the air. Dean sharply inhales and turns to Gabriel who’s frowning so heavily, his tiny face almost morphing into a tiny lion.

“Oh, heck no.”

“Yes.” Castiel affirms darkly, “Now Sam Winchester’s kept there and I don’t want to leave Dean alone. I want you to look up on the case.”

“He doesn’t need to, really—”

“Oh, I volunteer.” Gabe says as he crossed his arms looking fierce. “It’s no biggie.”

“He runs a bar club that gets troubles with Alphas most of the time so he knows people.” Cas tells the Omega as if it’s enough explanation why the two of them are getting involved in Dean’s business.

“You don’t have to.” Dean says hastily, pulling his hand away. Castiel follows his hands, before gazing back up on Dean’s face. Dean doesn’t meet his eyes. Great, now he’s already dragging people down his mess—sooner or later Cas will see what a baggage he is and will leave him—

“Hey, whoa,” Gabe wrinkles his nose with a frown in the Omega’s direction. “Relax, there, Dean. Or I’d hit Castiel for some justified reason making you feel like that.”

“What? Why?” Castiel shoot Dean a glance. He looks so confused and alarmed, Dean just wants to cup his adorable face on both his palms, except he’s doubting everything now. What if Cas realizes how messy Dean’s life is? What if they don’t work out.

“Uh oh.” Gabe says, exchanging looks with Castiel.

“Gabe—there’s a matter with my allergy— and my truemate—” Castiel looks pointedly at Dean.

“Uhm...” an intruder spoke somewhere.

The connection is cut. Dean blinks as an omega pregnant woman comes into the view behind Gabriel, her mated scent blowing his way. Both Alphas’ attention is all on hers at once, Gabe standing aside while Castiel gets up accordingly, blue eyes all but stolen by another omega. Dean notices the Alpha’s serious features turn the softest from steel to teddy bear cuddly, like he’s just seen the best thing in his life and is giddy, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Dean feels his stomach clench. He doesn’t know what it was that made Gabriel glance in his direction sharply, but Dean isn’t asking. One thing is clear right there in front of his eyes with a baby on the way. The Omega smells like _Cas._

Dean falls on the bench alone. Rejected. He’s done.

_Fuck._

Finding his preferred mate already mated kinda suck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence of Alphas over the Omega!

_His Alpha has a fucking mate._

The news struck his system like tornado, spinning air out of his chest, draining his energy and leaving him empty and definitely rejected. For a moment he stares from Castiel to the brunette woman with Cas’ scent. Dean swallows his whimper. He avoids sniffing that happy mated woman’s smell or how Cas just blends with her when he should be focusing on Dean.

This Alpha… this Alpha who already belonged to someone.

Well, thinking that Cas was his Alpha for about five seconds is fine. Thinking about it for hours? There was no doubt in Dean’s system that they were true mates!

_But it’s an Omega with pups!_

Dean can now die. He can spend the rest of his suckass life imagining of what could be with this unavailable Alpha. Why didn’t he smell mated to him? Was it scent blockers? No, or Castiel would not smell so good. But there’s no mistaking it—he can smell Castiel on the pregnant Omega.

Castiel and the Omega begin talking and Dean has to grind his teeth just to keep himself steady. Even Gabriel’s suddenly intrigued, looking at her baby bump. She laughs nervously, and Dean knows she can tell he’s after her Alpha. She keeps glancing in his direction uncertainly. What’s she gonna do? Take Castiel away?

Dean chews the inside of his cheek. She’s pregnant with Cas’ pup. That’s all that matters here.

A little annoyed, Dean clears his throat, almost wanting to change to another bench. Then he realized he didn’t want to move positions because this space is directly beside the door where he thinks Sam’s investigator stays.

For a moment he makes up his mind of barging in there with the other Alphas. Clearly, it’s much more acceptable than the sweet honey dip scent of the couple right here in front of him which is now making him uncomfortable. He shifts to his side, feeling Castiel’s eyes falling on him once or twice. The Omega is embarrassed, he knows Cas knows he’s very much taken with the Alpha. But the hell! Cas took him for the ride, the Alpha traitor with his killer looks and enticing eyes. Really, Dean should’ve known better but he can’t make himself hate the Alpha.

He can’t hate his _Alpha._

It dawns on him how fucked up the whole situation is, but—but it’s wrong nonetheless. To want an Alpha already belonging to another. Dean clenched his fist, feeling that irrational part of his mind digging on the possibilities. It doesn’t work like that. Maybe if there’s no baby to boot, but Dean isn’t going to take a father from a kid.

Gabriel clears his throat. Castiel must’ve seen him eyeing Dean because Cas shifts toward him. “Dean? Are you okay?” Castiel’s voice sounded like the sun rising from the east if said phenomenon even has a name.

Dean snaps his head to look up, their eyes catching both full of question. The Alpha has his body turned in his direction, blue eyes so concerned and if Dean isn’t digging his feet on the floor, he might’ve knocked Cas on the ground and cling on his shoulder for life support even if Dean’s got an inch on the guy. But there’s another omega here whose baby scent is throwing him off, mixed with Castiel and Dean can’t deal.

Someone gotta punch his nose for obvious reasons, coveting neighbors Alpha or something. It doesn’t help that Castiel is betraying his mate by looking at Dean with those bluest of blue like he wants nothing but hold Dean close—wait what—?

Dean blinks but before he can say anything, door behind him opens and a tall officer with blonde hair and clear Alpha authority calls Dean with deep voice. There’s a low growl on Dean’s side and it hit a number of buttons on the Omega because damn—Cas growling—

Gabriel resumes talking animatedly to the pregnant Omega.

Dean fights every fiber to just cling to Castiel. It gives him a pretty sullen look to which the Officer ignored. The officer stares at Castiel, not at Dean. He’s talking to Dean but he’s looking at Cas cautiously like how another Alpha would acknowledging boundaries, except Dean cannot be bound because Cas is not his. The thought itself causes him distress. He stands up on shaky legs, trying to keep it together for Sam.

“You releasing my brother?” he doesn’t know where his hackles come from, but he stood in front of the Alpha, taking a step back when he sees the man sniff the air. _Dude..._ He thinks he saw Castiel move from the corner of his eyes.

The Officer whose tag name says Rufus crinkles his nose at the stomping Omega scent, then straightens his face. Dean waits. His whole world waits.

“We have to call on a lawyer and need your complete testament of the incident. Your brother’s done a number on one of them and this needs more paperwork on the table than necessary. It’s going to be okay because your brother is cooperating just fine.”

“No trial needed, right?” Dean hopes it doesn’t need to resort to that. Rufus pauses, eyes now all on Dean who gives his heart away thinking how he fucked up badly and now his brother’s gonna get into trouble because of his Omega ass.

“There will be. This is bigger than you think.”

“What?” it’s Castiel who gives the officer a sharp look, giving off a scent of protectiveness that isn’t meant to last. Dean holds himself firmly because if he turns, he’s afraid he might cling to Cas’ neck for the rest of his life, pup or not. Rufus nods curtly and put his hands on his waist.

“Winchester, you will have a moment with your brother later. I’m afraid I can’t tell you something as confidential. And I don’t want to upset you as you already are. We can continue the conversation inside, you can bring your partner with you.” The Officer nods his head at Castiel who’s following the entire conversation with rapt attention while standing beside his pregnant Omega. Dean shakes his head. The idea of the pregnant Omega with him in that small compartment with Castiel is wrong. But the bottom of the problem is how he’s already considering Castiel _his Alpha_ even in the face of a mate. Damn, Dean must’ve really had a fucked-up childhood.

“Uh, no, he isn’t—” The Omega begins, lump forming in his throat, “He’s not. Let’s just get this over with.” He steps toward the office wanting nothing to do with the happy family. After all this is done and over, he’ll tell Sam he’s gonna go with him and leave their home town behind.

“Dean?” Castiel sounds fairly confused. “Are you going to be okay?”

“You think?” Gabriel says sarcastically to his brother, “Cassie-”

“It’s all good.” Dean gives Gabriel a sharp look enough to silence the Alpha. Dean doesn’t want that whine to come rushing from his mouth because come on! Not in front of—shit Cas doesn’t even have a mating mark; Dean has a chance _—but the smell of the pregnant Omega—_

Cas makes a move but Dean steps sideways away from his space. There’s an awful sound. They held each other’s gaze. What’s Castiel playing at sounding like he wants to grovel to be taken with him? Like the idea of separation is gonna kill him too? Dean’s got it worse cause it’s killing him five minutes ago. Fury and longing fought there for a while, then he’s turning. He gives the Alpha a smile and waves a hand.

“Later, Cas. Gotta deal with my brother.” He explains, walking past the officer without another word when it’s gutting him to move away where there’s no comfort of the accidental Alpha on his shoulders. Dean sways when his nostrils get an entirely different potent Alpha smell that made his eyes stung. This isn’t Cas, he thinks bitterly.

“We’ll leave the door open then.” Rufus said for some reason when Dean slams his ass on the chair, dropping his face on his palm. He gotta get his head back in this, he’s not gonna leave Sam just because he wants to chase an Alpha slowly slipping his hands, no. He grinds his teeth together, feeling his body shaking and distraught. Then silence.

He realized some minutes must’ve passed because when he looks up, he finds said Rufus quietly typing in front of his computer. Dean blinks. He can feel the door open behind him but he didn’t dare look back, not wanting to know if Cas is there or if he’s left with his mate.

This added a level of dread to his already spiraling mood. The Officer’s nose flares, and he’s looking at the Omega with raised eyebrows. Dean refuses to apologize for having feelings. Rufus takes the hint, rolls his chair closer to his table across Dean, then clasps both hands together. He’s got a golden ring, Dean notices. This eased him.

“You ready to talk?”

Dean nods curtly.

“I already told you my story. I was attacked. My brother defended me. Why is he not out here yet? He’s only here for Thanksgiving.” He says it like a machine, all in one breather, like it’s supposed to explain everything. Rufus nodded with pursed lips.

“Well, for starters, your brother knows the rule book cover to cover. He’s actually the one requesting for a lawyer.”

“What? Why? I mean—why’s there a need for a lawyer when this is just self defense!? Don’t you guys have those for Omega getting attacked?”

“We do, but it’s not for him. It’s for you.”

Dean stares blankly at the Officer. The fuck’s that mean? The question must’ve shown in his face because Rufus nods and tap his finger on the table.

“Your attackers are counter arguing that your presence on the street triggered their rut because you were as they termed ‘was presenting’ in the middle of the night.”

There’s a ping on his ears. He must’ve heard it wrong. Rufus doesn’t repeat it though, so the Omega is left to accept what was said. Once he did, Dean’s jaw worked furiously on its own but no sound came. Then it hit him.

“You mean they’re blaming it on me?”

“That is the idea. If and when this is proven, we need to wait for the medical report from the beaten Alphas by your brother. That’s why we cannot release your brother yet. He will have to stay for the next two days before allowed bail.”

Dean shakes in rage. “That’s crazy! He didn’t do anything wrong! He was protecting me!”

“He was, and now Sam Winchester wants to have a lawyer for you, but he can’t leave the premises yet, nor can the other Alphas until we call in the detectives in charge of the situation for further proof. As I have told you, Mr. Winchester, this is bigger than you think. Your brother also requests that you don’t go to your house until the whole place is swept of suspicious activities.”

“Suspicious activi—what the hell’s going on? No—I gotta talk to Sam! Let me talk to him!” Dean’s on his feet with palms on the officer’s table. “Let me see him!”

Officer Rufus calmly studies him for a moment, and then sighs. “I told you I don’t want to distress you any further, but the way you are, I don’t think I can let you in there.”

“What? Why?” Dean’s voice rises. Rufus coughs and crinkles his nose again, his eyes straining. Its obvious Dean is really putting on discomfort in the air.

“I don’t want the inmates howling to the moon and go to unexpected rut, Winchester. You know the drill.” His tone is final. “Now here’s what I’d like you to do—hey”

Dean walks out of the room, lost and confused. What’s going on? What bigger scheme than Dean thinks? Dean can’t even think pass the idea that he can’t talk to Sam yet! This is big if his brother is requesting that Dean be sent home safe!

He won’t. Dean won’t. But who’d fucking listen to him when the police think they know what they’re doing? Thinks they can order Dean around! Sam’s the only one he can count on and he can’t even see Sam because what— _he’s stinking the place and gonna make Alphas howl at the moon!?_ Is that Dean’s problem?!

The real problem is Dean needs someone to listen. He needs someone to see him. Needs someone to at least agree with him, that he got somebody beside him who’ll take his side, not just because he’s an Omega. But because they care.

One name slips in his mind that’s why he walks out. Except when Dean looks around, he found the bench empty. Castiel is no longer around. Instant terror grips the Omega. He doesn’t understand—no, he does understand—but why is Castiel not there. He looks around helplessly, unable to clearly see beyond the number of figures and suddenly too bright lights. Castiel. Where did the Alpha go? He did not really leave Dean right? Cas wouldn’t. No, Cas left him, he got another Omega to look after.

Forgetting Dean. Rejecting Dean. Real one this time. Dean’s old friend -reject-betrayed him.

The Omega’s mouth dries. He’s alone. His eyes sting. A bubble of panic he has never experienced comes surging from his stomach— he can’t help it. Mixed emotions and confusion laced with rejection and eternal sadness. He doesn’t know why he’s still standing on his feet when he feels like melting on the spot feeling incomplete. Feeling like a jilted lover. A fool. And worst— _alone._ Rejection is always a pain in the ass. He wants Cas. Cas is not here. He whimpers. He fucking whimpers.

“Are you okay?”

Dean whirls around, see the same Alpha who’s offered him the can of coffee—who cares—it’s not Cas. He shakes his head, the smell of this Alpha making him want to puke. Shit—so he’s really gone and scent bonded with Castiel who already got an Omega? Who cares? Where’s Cas? He needs Cas. He gotta know—but the pups— Dean steps back, breathing fast. The Alpha watches him with a frown. No, they’re all the same—they’ll make it look like his fault— _always his fault!_

Dean clenches his fists, nails digging on his palm as he breathes heavily. He’s got to get out of there, but he can’t leave Sam. He’s trapped. He’s stuck between running and staying. Where’s Castiel?

The Alpha slowly takes a step towards him. Dean glares. Shit no. He can barely smell Castiel. No Alpha’s gonna take that from him by invading his space. The panic doesn’t subside. It smacks the officer on the face and he unconsciously growl. Isn’t he- isn’t this guy wearing blockers?

It gets Dean dreading the creeping panic because this time, he’s exposed again.

The scent of Alpha, worried and wanting to help out only come to Dean as invasion.

“Relax, hey, call someone from the help desk!” The Alpha startles Dean when he takes on Dean’s space. The Omega yelps and staggers backwards almost falling on his back. Out of instinct, the Alpha in front of him circles his right hand on Dean’s wrist and yanks him back. Dean knows he could’ve seriously hurt his ass if he fell, and that yes, this Alpha meant no harm. Alphas are good at taking care of their Omegas. Except Dean isn’t his omega. Dean belongs to Cas. Massive Omega alarm stenches the air, flurries in Dean, leaving stench in the air like there’s no ventilation, he tries to take his hand back to no avail—

 _“Let go!”_ the Omega growls, mouth dry, voice breaking on the end. He helplessly looks around, lips quivering. It’s not what he can control. It’s what he needs now.

_Cas—he needs Cas!_

Like a fallen star is listening, Castiel suddenly emerges from the corner of the hall, rubbing something on his nose with a half full bottle of water on his good hand. He snaps his head up at the sound of Dean’s stricken voice—blue eyes finding the Omega.

Dean who’s already seen Cas locks eyes with his Alpha. Time freezes and he sees what his Alpha must see. Dean pulling away from another Alpha who’s got both his large hands on the Omega’s elbows pulling, reeling.

Cas’ eyes turn dangerously gold. A raging growl escapes his mouth, showing bared white teeth as he pounces forward madly, voice rumbling and exploding warlike on the walls.

Dean all but manages to pull away from the tight grip keeping him from his Alpha. Heart racing, he sees Cas is there, his Alpha is still there, he hasn’t abandoned him, Cas came back. Dean wants to go straight in his Alpha’s arms- is glad his nose is slamming next to his Alpha’s familiar scent blowing of rage and possessiveness when he finally reaches him.

Dean buries his face on Cas’ chest in relief as he inhales the comforting scent because Cas is and there’s another smell making Dean apprehensive—so he calls Castiel’s name again and again—almost pleading. He sighs in relief when his face finally drops on the familiar scent of his Alpha who, apparently, is sinking his nose on Dean’s hair, inhaling him deep and long.

Fucking finally. Cas can smell— _knows they are true mates!_

His too strong arousal hits Dean so hard he doesn’t notice that there’s still a vice-like grip on his shoulders. He has his head turned to Cas, has the Alpha’s arms wrapped about his waist but the Omega is not free. The other Alpha hasn’t let go of him yet. Dean opens his eyes when he feels the Alpha officer pulling him away. Dean panics, his scent of apprehension all over the place.

Castiel’s snarl rolls like thunder on a very bad night. He lets out a growl directed at the other Alpha while he pulls Dean back, Cas’ too strong scent mixes to the Alpha arousal.

A hand slides to his far side, possessive and owning. Dean scents the rumble of anger mixed with bitterness from his Alpha because the hell— the officer Alpha just wouldn’t let go. He is still holding Dean’s wrists. It’s because the Alpha-side of the officer has kicked in too like he’s possessed to hold on Dean or something.

Castiel’s too white teeth shows, nose wrinkling. The rim of his pupils cracking yellow. He is on fight mode that Dean quickly bares his neck because aroused or not, he doesn’t want Cas getting hurt. Cas lowers his chin to the Omega’s neck to keep him grounded, keep him sane. His eyes still train on the other Alpha who’s also breathing fast. The Alphas are inches away, eyes sharp as lightning, air whirling.

Castiel fucking let’s out a low grumble again, throat vibrating on Dean’s skin. Dean stays quiet, sensing, breathing. His body between two Alphas. There’s so much tension in the air.

“Stop it! Now! Before he gets hurt!” another Officer, much calmer and witty-headed, slowly raises one hand. Everyone knows it’s Dean in the most perilous position. He couldn’t help it anymore. Castiel is on him, so close, so hard. The Omega’s slick coats the fabric of his jeans.

Alpha nostrils flares. An Omega is about to be shred to pieces with one wrong move.

 _“Shit! Cassie!”_ comes Gabriel’s voice.

“DEAN!?” Sam’s voice is lost in the fray.

Dean moans when Cas bites his neck around where mating bites are supposed to go. It’s the Alpha’s last claim. The Omega tries to desperately yank from the unwanted Alpha clinging on his wrist now. He feels the Alpha twist his hand and Dean sees white stars at the pain.

It happened the moment his scent of pain slaps Castiel’s nose and he’s gone from Dean’s arms. So is the other Alpha. Dean loses balance at the disappearance of the sturdy bodies and he falls forward awkwardly only to get on Sam’s arms., The pain did not register at the Omega who’s quickly whirling back to yank his Alpha back in his arms.

Danger is all he can feel. His Alpha sinking into danger and he won’t stand for that. Except Sam’s arms are around him protectively. Dean’s fighting with all his might.

All other Alpha officers are there before Dean can even turn to Castiel because he sees his Alpha beating the shit of the Officer Alpha—and its _chaos._ Only when Dean sharply calls Castiel that Cas turns to him. Because Dean’s still in pain, and he’s desperate and he feels like dying. All of these gets the Alpha running to him, breathing haggard. He flashes a look at Sam who quickly understands the situation but is still hesitant to release Dean. It’s Dean who escapes his arms in the end. Castiel gathers his Omega to his arms, sinking on his neck, scenting him, sending shivers of content and calm to his flurry maze of mad adrenaline only wanting to _protect_. Dean lets him into his throat, pulling closer, wanting his Alpha to relax, to feel okay, because he’s feeling better now that they are together.

The officers suddenly come close, but Gabriel and Sam put themselves between Castiel and Dean against the Alpha Officers, looking ahead in warning, shaking their heads slightly. Time freezes but Castiel's embrace lasts.

There are lots of discussion but it’s Gabriel who pointedly tells the group about officers not in charge when they’re expected to safe guard themselves from Omega in heat. Sam’s also talking in the same synchrony.

They both keep saying Castiel is Dean's mate and he acted accordingly.

Dean blushes and buries himself on Cas’ shoulder. The Omega doesn’t care. He is currently wrapped around Castiel’s body, fingers sliding in the fabric, clutching tight at the back of his black suit, nose burying on that neck like clouds of comfort he’ been meaning to take ever since meeting the Alpha.

Castiel doesn’t hold back. He takes Dean back on the bench, seated side by side, space unknown. The Alpha’s arms fit Dean in the space of his chest like the Omega was carved there exactly to fit in.

Damn it, if he lets go of this body. They’d have to get a chainsaw to tear him away. He’s so glad Cas gets his hands behind him too, rubbing his back soothingly, scent of worry and—unless Dean’s very much mistaken—some sort of affection and maybe love. Dean doesn’t know what happened after that, only focusing on Castiel scenting him, sharp nose of the Alpha running along the crook of his neck, stubbles tickling the corners of his jaws.

“Dean—” Castiel mutters, reason returning at the happy scent of his Omega. “You’re mine.”

“Yes, _yes!_ ” Dean just went after his neck, pressing his nose and inhaling Castiel. This is his. _Mine._ The Alpha stops for a moment, scenting Dean’s anxiety.

“I’m sorry. You’re hurt.”

“M’fine. Don’t get angry again… just stay with me.” Dean murmurs. The Alpha pulls them closer trying to calm himself and the Omega. It does the trick. Dean begins to relax on his clutches and even nips on Cas’ skin. They can hear Gabriel still ranting about when the Alpha scents him again.

“Dean… I want to take you home. You smell so good for me… Please go home with me."

How much Dean wants that. How much he thinks he will.

Dean bites his lips, trying to gain composure. He doesn’t want to alarm Cas, not when he realized what it does to his body when the Alpha is not around.

Castiel tightens his fingers around Dean’s shoulders when he scents his uncertainty. He shoots a look at the officer having a thorough deliberation with their brothers. Both Alphas have their hands on their waist. Cas’ hands are full of Dean’s.

“What happened to him?” Sam demands from Dean’s ears and the Omega realizes his Alpha brother is actually out and free. Castiel lifts sharp gaze as well to the person Sam is talking to Its Rufus. Even with Rufus mated, Castiel still gives him a threatening glare, his Omega obviously in heat on his arms, in need of protection. Even Gabriel is standing a good distant.

Rufus sighs.

“I told him about you… having to stay around for two more days.”

“What? That’s not what we agreed on.” Sam snaps, heavily frowning.

“Look, I couldn’t tell him the details, alright? It’s a very serious case.”

“What case?” Cas says in deep voice, arms wrapped about his Omega.

“It’s something related to recent series of crimes around the block.” Sam Winchester says, glancing a Castiel, assessing him silently. “But I told them I’d cooperate only if my brother is safely looked after and guarded. I was thinking of Benny to pick him up—”

“Who is Benny?” Castiel says icily.

“A friend…I haven’t called him yet.” Dean replies, finally cutting his nose apart from Castiel’s neck looking guilty. It took all his energy and strength just to pry himself away from the Alpha’s comforting touch.

“Yet?” Castiel blinks, not letting go of the Omega. Slowly, he guides Dean back to his arms like Dean is mentally making him do it because he scents the want. Dean however shakes his head painfully. Fuck. Fuck. He's refusing his Alpha. The Omega leans down with his elbows on his knees and covers his face with his palms. “Dean, you won’t need to—”

“I messed up. This is all my fault…” Dean sighs, shaking. “this isn’t supposed to… I didn’t think we’re this badly scented…”

"Dean-" the Alpha's nose flares again, Dean smelling too sweet.

"It's not your fault." Dean tightens his clasped hands, heat rolling on his very skin, pulsing. Rising. "I can take care of this."

“No.” Castiel shakes his head. Dean gets a scent of confusion and hurt from his Alpha. Something he didn’t think he’d sense from Cas. Not his Alpha. Dean looks up at him questioningly. The Omega catches Castiel staring at him grim and bold. How can someone who’s already mated, still get Dean falling?

“M’gonna be fine, Cas…” Dean clasps his hands more firmly and gives the Alpha a determined look despite the painful clench of his heat slowly creeping in. He has to get away from Cas before it actually starts. He can't take Cas. Someone else will help him through his heat. The idea is like poison, making Dean's eyes water. “Y-you better return to your mate. I can take care if this..."

The cloud of pain vanishes in Castiel’s eyes to be replaced by sudden clarity.

“I don’t have a mate.” Castiel says sharply, and maybe it’s the way Dean looks up at him with such surprise, bordering to hope and hopelessness at the same time that has the Alpha looking more severe. “Dean, I don’t and if there’s going to be one, it’s you.”

Dean’s bones turn to jelly. His heart is no longer in his chest.

“Y-yeah…?” he suddenly feels hot. Hotter. Burning like lava in summer.

Castiel’s hold on his arms tightens giving off scent of claim and ownership. He cups his Omega’s face on his palms, rubbing his warm skin. He growls, smelling Dean full.

“You’re my Omega, Dean. The only one for me.”

Dean’s eyes swim in tears and happy Omega scent filled with the sweetest mixture of heat clouds the hall. The Alphas have all walked away, carrying their injured man to the clinic. Sam steps in and turns to Gabriel.

“My brother needs a safe place to stay.”

“Don’t think you need to look far though,” Gabriel chuckles, shrugging. “They’re basically like mushroom popping up the shrubs just to meet. I’ll drive them to my brother’s house, it ain’t far… you’re gonna be okay? I heard you’re supposed to be in jail?”

“It’s a little complicated. Just keep my brother safe.”

“Yeah?” the two looks at Castiel and Dean. “That’s the safest place he’ll ever be.”

“Sam…” Dean whispers in distress. Castiel leans down and plants a kiss on his brow. Immediately, Dean feels rejuvenated. The two stares at each other intently, the Omega suddenly shaking at the wetness dripping out of his ass. _Here we go again._

Castiel’s eyes widens, his nostrils flares. Sam sighs.

“Time to go before we start breaking necks.” Gabriel says, waving Castiel off who growls when he approaches. Then the Alpha doesn’t hesitate to whisk him off the premises as soon as he could. But Castiel gives his brother a grateful look first before turning to the Alphas threateningly.

“He’s mine.” The Alpha grates.

“Okay, geez, you’re making the station like your love hotel! Let’s go!”

Dean can hear them talk but he’s too out of it to care. He doesn’t know if he wants to cry or just howl in happiness and anguish at the same time. Sam is okay. A little off with the scent like he’s on something serious. He wants to know, but first, first he’s got to take his Alpha. He’s the one in need of this Alpha.

Cas is stirring him away from all the watchful eyes, away from the repulsive scents. Cas has arms wrapped on his waist. Dean’s ass is dropping with slick since Castiel said he doesn’t have a mate and every Alpha there can smell him.

No wonder Cas pulls him close, protective hand around his hips, cheeks on Dean's warm head, scenting him while glaring at the Alpha around. Even with bad sense of smell, Dean’s pretty sure Cas knows what’s making the Alpha turn his way. His heat is really kicking in.

It doesn’t matter, Dean decides as he let Castiel take him. Cas can take him because Cas doesn’t have a mate.

Cas is unmated. Cas can be Dean’s.

Cas is his.

“Seatbelt at the backseat.” Gabriel calls somewhere. “Don’t do anything rash in the car, Cassie."

A tug on his arm and waist, his eyesight blurs a second and then his nose is buried in that intoxicating smell of jasmine, nose pressed on soft skin as his _Alpha_ takes him to his lap fucking finally.

Dean can’t help the exhilarating sigh that escaped his lips, but it was buried with the loud growl of his Alpha rumbling deeply, his chest heaving. Dean tenses at the Alpha’s large hands covering his back. Dean wants to cry because why not? He’s been having a bad Thanksgiving twilight and on top of Sam getting unduly arrested, he, Dean almost thought he’d have to endure an Alpha he doesn’t even want.

But Dean’s nerves had been tried for almost three hours. He succumbs into sleepiness the moment his back hits the seat of the car, while getting lapped on by Castiel’s lips. He doesn’t remember too busy filling his lungs with the amazing strong smell of comfort and home and belongingness from the car, the seat cover, even the cute bee keychain hanging by the rearview mirror.

All so full of Cas.

Gabriel shuts the door, then quickly pulls on his seatbelt.

He adjusts the rearview mirror, seeing Castiel with the Omega on his lap. 

Castielnis now uncintrollable. He leans on Dean's neck, cleaning the Omega's bite mark avidly with his mouth, tongue. The Omega shudders. He takes the chance to clutch the lapel of the Alpha’s trench coat and inhales more like he can never get enough.

Castiel ducks to take a smell of his warm Omega too, the moan that escapes his lips enough to let more slicks out of the Omega.

Cas grumbles sweetly, then he plants a sweet kiss on Dean’s forehead. Dean is so hot and empty. He squirms his ass, making the Alpha growl as Dean presses his ass on his growing bulge. The omega’s skin is flushed and he doesn’t know how his Alpha is keeping it together. He needs him now.

“Cas…”

Castiel only pulls him closer to his chest and holds him tight. But Cas takes one look at Gabriel who gives him a warning look. It must be taking a toll to keep in control.

“Wait a little longer, Dean.” Cas says when Dean just stares at him under heavy lids, afraid he’d lose the Alpha when he so much as blinks. “I promise I’ll take care of you.”

 _“Don't you... I don't wanna...”_ Dean falls asleep. Only because Castiel is there who can’t seem to get his hands off the Omega too, cradling him closely.

For once, Dean finally feels happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUUTY Thanksgiving to all :)

_“Cas…”_

Dean doesn’t get time to prepare himself when Castiel is pulling him inside his room where the smell of the Alpha’s oakmoss and green grass mixed with wood is stronger than anywhere else. The two gets sent up the room after fifteen minutes’ drive. Cas insists on looking after the Omega’s bruised wrist and red knee where he deliberately removed all the Omega’s clothes in a hurried manner, leaving Dean exposed to the Alpha’s eyes. He doesn’t hesitate to shed his garments too. The two lasted about ten seconds before they are in each other’s’ mouths and throats.

Dean gets high with his scent clinging on the very dust and space of the dark room. Cas is meticulous with his hands, yet impatient in nature. He takes Dean from the chair he’s sitting on after the cleaning of cuts. Cas pushes him on the wall, making low growls as he pins the Omega, lapping on his neck, staying longer to leave marks, sucking his sensitive glands and biting.

Dean’s breath hitches. It’s happening. He shuts his eyes as the Alpha pushes too close, slotting his right knee between Dean’s legs. It brushes on his hardened and waiting cock, pressing on his wanting and dripping hole. Dean moans.

“Cas…” Dean inhales, the Alpha taking both his hands, their fingers intertwining. Castiel raises them to Dean’s side.

“You really thought I was mated?” Cas says with his blue eyes on his Omega. Silent. With purpose. Dean breathes hard when he opens his eyes and sees those blue so close, so filled with want. The Omega nods. Castiel leans his forehead on Dean’s temple then sighs.

“I’m sorry. I nearly got her killed. I carried her to the hospital but has to make sure the papers in the station is cleared. Her blood must’ve been on me for some time, I tried washing it. And I…kinda of scented her too, to make her calm. Someone said my… my scent is just that relaxing to most…”

“Jesus, you goin around Thanksgiving volunteering your scent, Cas?” Dean snaps his eyes open, aware how his body is unconsciously sinking on his Alpha’s knees. “How many omegas do you voluntarily scent a day, Cas?”

“You’re the only one I brought back home.” Cas says a little sheepishly. Dean rolls his eyes, but he moans at the first deliberate press of the Alpha’s knees up the slit of his ass cheeks teasingly. Hot press of the Alpha’s large hands on his jutting hip bones. Caressing slowly till it goes down, deliberately sending shivers to the Omega. Castiel nibbles on his bottom lip, then tastes the inside of the Omega’s mouth when Dean’s mouth slackens at the pleasure.

“You’re my mate, Dean. The only one I’m planning to knot.”

“No complaint from me.” Dean groans in pleasure when Cas runs his warm mouth works it’s way on the Omega’s jaw. Teeth grazing the edge and line, Cas’ tongue trails down to the Omega’s neck. Dean whimpers when the Alpha nudges beneath him, to his aching cock.

He needs Cas. He tries to call him again but his mouth gets taken too, open and full. Castiel doesn’t do things half-baked, too transfixed on Dean’s lips and well-marked neck.

He sucks on Dean’s lobes, pushing his pointy tongue in, then back to Dean’s bottom lip. He sucks the plump from side to side, till there’s only the top lip to get on. Dean falls on the Alpha’s knees, enjoying the feel of his thighs as he runs his wet hole on the Alpha’s legs, leaving wet trails shine on his skin.

Dean takes a bold movement and takes the Alpha’s cock to his hands.

“Dean…” Cas whispers, sliding his hands under Dean’s armpits and pulling him up, then urging him to slide on his legs again. Dean strokes the base of his cock, making the Alpha catch his breathe. It makes Dean smile.

“You wanna say something?”

Cas tries again, but Dean strokes harder and twists his wrists. Castiel growls in pleasure. His hips circles, trying to make Dean pull more. When the Omega settles on tugging on his balls, Castiel opens his mouth again.

“I’m sorry for making you wait… sorry I was too uncertain… you’re too beautiful, I didn’t… I wasn’t sure if you’d want me… I couldn’t tell…”

Dean shakes his head, licking Castiel’s open lips. “That’s stupid. I like you from the get-go.”

The Alpha’s eyes widen. Intense and unbidden lusts fill the air as the two nearly groans as they fall in each other’s arms again. Dean kisses Cas. Rough and biting. Castiel busiest himself with Dean’s hipbones. He takes a moment to each part, then kisses the Omega’s legs, spreading him open again.

Then he takes Dean’s cock and squeezes slightly. Dean groan’s his Alpha’s name. Precum fills his palm and Castiel gets his thumb the head of the cock and spreads it. He then began jerking Dean into hardness, making the Omega squirm on his leg.

It’s all hot and warm, Dean thinks he will get a bad case of fever right after. The way his body is responding to his Alpha is phenomenal. He’s never having anyone until his life ends, he dramatically thinks. Cas is it for him. Cas who’s busy on his cock. Beautiful Cas with pink lips sucking his cock. Dean groans out, his nipples hardening, his toes wanting to curl on its tips.

And he’s gasping aloud with Castiel still busy finishing his cock.

Castiel presses closer, kissing Dean deeper. He feels Cas press deeper. Dean moans on the kiss, head tilting up. He feels like it wouldn’t end. That Cas wouldn’t want it to end. He must want to torture Dean as the Alpha runs his hands all over the Omega’s body. Dean is beside himself. He’s in need of Cas’ cock. He’s been jerking Cas’ erection too, but couldn’t get the Alpha to fuck him yet.

It takes forever. It feels like his body is being tested to run on high electricity and just stays.

The thought has Dean’s mouth opening in pleasure, his slicks dripping out nonstop. The Alpha growls aloud, arousal filling Dean. Cas takes his shoulders and turns him, so the Omega is facing the wall. Dean’s all for it. Castiel suddenly disappears. Dean shoots his eyes open and jerks his head backwards, whimpering for his Alpha to return.

Cas is easing his lower back with gentle rubs.

“Dean… I need to get… condom…”

_“No, it’s okay.”_

“But it’s not—”

“Cas, I want all of you.” Dean demands. “Now.”

Dean knows it’s unsafe to be unprotected. But he knows Cas wouldn’t agreed so easily if he has any reason. And Dean’s not an idiot to suggest it if he doesn’t know he’s clean. Castiel doesn’t say anything anymore when he gets his hands-on Dean’s ass cheeks. From there, he breaks him apart, caressing the skin like a mission.

 _“Cas…”_ Dean sighs when he pushes his ass out, Cas pulling. Both of the Alpha’s hands slide down the meat of his ass, squeezing and pulling the Omega even closer so their skin rub, sweat and tension getting Dean to cry.

“I want you, Cas…” Dean hisses, sensing Cas’ finger digging slowly down to his hole. “Fucking want you…” The Alpha only hums, kissing Dean’s back, tracing that curve of his ass, his hips. Then Castiel grabs his cock and jerks him relentlessly. Dean pushes himself back to Cas’ cock. He feels Castiel running his curling member on his ass. He wants that. In his hole, Cas’ knot. He wants Cas to know him.

The twisting of his cock upward makes Dean shout in pleasure and he’s coming in Cas’ palm, leaving him ragged and breathless. He opens his eyes slightly and sees the Alpha sucking cum on his palm.

Dean melts, but his body remains hot.

“Cas…” he breathes on the wall, still aroused and unsated. He wiggles his ass suggestively.

The Alpha’s arousal spikes again, and he pulls Dean from the wall and pulls him on the bed. Dean’s back is soon sinking into the softest bed with the sweetest scent in the world.

On Cas’ bed.

The Alpha follows his body down so he’s essentially on top of Dean who spreads his legs to let the Alpha rub their bodies together. Their hard cocks are enough proof.

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas whispers, planting more kisses on Dean’s neck. Like it’s not enough. It will never be enough.

“ _Your knot, Alpha_.” Dean opens his bright eyes, his mind made up ever since he’d seen Cas. The Alpha nods sharply, then kisses him hot and wet. Their tongues explore, their breathings catch, their lips swollen and much used. Dean goes for the friction and groans.

“Please, please fuck me, Cas… I can’t take it anymore… want you so bad…!”

Castiel’s eyes gleam. He slowly sits up with arms on both sides of the Omega. Dean watches him. He watches his alpha take both their cocks in one hand. He makes a hole and jerks their sticky members. Cocks rubbing, the Alpha exhales loud as he inhales his omega’s scent.

“Cas!”

“I’ll fuck you hard, Dean.” Cas promises, “Make you come… get your body thrashing under me… I want you there… your mouth on my cock, I will make you the happiest Omega, Dean.”

“I know.” Dean’s eyes flutter close when his arousal peeks and his slick all but slides out. Castiel growls and before Dean, he drops at the edge of the bed, gets both hands under the Omega’s legs and push him open, so his pink hole and hard cock are all for the Alpha to take.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful.” Cas murmurs, crawling straight and Deans’ cock and swallowing him whole.

“ _Oh fuck!”_

But Cas is in the mood as he growls again, both hands sliding down Dean’s ass cheek, then a finger is rubbing the rim of Dean’s hole. Then it’s gone. Dean then can only concentrate on the mouth sucking the head of his dick.

Then the fingers are back coated with something wet and cold. Dean feels one finger sink inside him, then two. Cas wants him ready. Dean moves his hips, then fucks his ass on Cas’ fingers.

“Dean.” Castiel’s mouth moves around his dick. Then he’s sucking again.

 _“Casss!”_ Dean moans, feeling wrecked when his body shivered at his come. Castiel sucks all he releases, the Omega’s hard length on pure need, blue eyes dark and full of want. They’re sweat and flushed at the endless amount of ricocheting pheromones around the room.

“Dean…put it in me…” Dean almost begs, because Castiel is still stretching him.

“You’re not—"

_“I am!”_

The Omega bites on his finger as he gets ravished by his Alpha. Castiel’s not even on rut, but Dean’s on heat and that makes them both go wildly at their mixed scents of strong arousals. The Alpha is unrelentless, taking everything from the Omega the moment he got pushed on the bed beginning with spreading Dean’s legs and taking his red lips, his cock, his slicks, everything driving the Alpha crazy.

One moment he’s working on Dean’s length, deep throating him and fucking his lubed fingers inside his tight Omega while his injured hand stays to keep Dean from thrashing around. Dean doesn’t quite get away from the ecstasy of his Alpha finally sucking him. He lets himself feel the hot tongue on the slit of his dick, running to the side of his length before his wholeness is taken on that hot mouth as it bobs beneath him. He spreads his legs. He doesn’t stop himself from the pleasure. He chases it too, fucking slightly in Cas’ mouth if Cas lets him. But Dena enjoys Castiel’s fixation on his dick. It’s this that needs attention the most.

Castiel is his true mate. His lover. So, Dean gives him everything.

He feels his wet and hard limb escape from the Alpha’s lips just when he’s about to come. Dean wriggles his ass for friction, but Castiel gently nudges on his hips, urging Dean to lay on his stomach. The Omega moans when his dripping cock hits the bed, then groans when he feels his Alpha pressing behind him. Cas helps him adjust his knees to raise his ass higher. The Alpha then takes a pillow and puts it under Dean, near his stomach for support. Dean breathes hard all through the wait because his leaking cock wants Cas to suck him again. But his aching hole is also in need of his Alpha.

The first finger is back, then second. Dean softly moans at the strokes aiming to stretch him. He unconsciously begins fucking his ass on his Alpha’s fingers. Then off Cas gives him three. The fingers disappear after full five minutes of fucking and the Omega groans at the lost. That’s when soft lips begin eating him out and Dean’s crying and crying his Alpha’s name. He feels Cas’ hands on his ass cheeks, spreading him open so he can take more from his hole. The Alpha growls, his growl gets rougher very time slicks drip out of Dean. Cas loses it more as he sucks the went pink hole where his dick is going in next. Dean can practically hear him moan with his nose burying on the Omega’s hole.

The Omega still feels empty.

“Cas…” Dean moans again, raising his hips to expose his hole, needing. “Please…I need…” he groans again as he looks over his shoulder, face all red and sweaty and tries to reach backwards to his Alpha. Castiel takes his wrist and keeps it behind him so he’s holding on the arm like reigns.

“What do you need, Dean?”

“You… fuck you…” Dean slams his forehead on the pillow. “Want you Cas, so bad.”

“Me too, Dean… you’re very beautiful…and you’re all mine.”

That’s all Cas says when he kneels back behind Dean, takes his own cock and jerks it so his cum drips all over Dean’s ass and legs. Castiel licks his lips as he kneels closer. Then Dean feels the head of the Alpha’s cock slowly press on his hole, big and overwhelming, yet exactly what he needs. Castiel pushes against his hole with one slow thrust, his cock pops inside the Omega.

Dean’s breath hitches as Castiel shoves inside him gradually opening him, splitting him the rest of the way till he bottoms out. Dean groans in pleasure, scent of happiness mixing with pain as his Alpha begins thrusting in and out.

_“Dean…”_

_“Alpha…!”_

Dean hangs on for breath as his body gets jostled up. Cas is powerful, Cas is firm. He slams in again and again inside his tight Omega. Skin gets dragged in and out, the tension on the rubbing parts increasing their senses. The Omega can feel everything. Cas’ length digging down his prostrate, hitting that sensitive part that’s making his body go wild. He can feel Cas’ knot growing inside him, teasingly trying to catch him every time Cas fucks in him.

Dean groans, then Cas changes his position, raising Dean’s legs up and then fucks him more. Dean takes everything, legs flailing in the air when the Alpha gives a strong thrust, then he pushes Dean’s legs up so he can have a closer access as he drives inside the Omega more.

Sounds of skin slapping on skin, the labored breathes and dirty moans. Dean’s hole clenches again. He also feels the Alpha’s bulging knot finally catching—making the Omega cry and the Alpha finding his marking spot and biting the Omega on the neck, just under the ear, next to the center of his nape. Dean moans loudly, calling his Alpha’s name.

Cas comes inside him. Dean following. The Omega accepts everything that’s Castiel. And he’s now a happy well claimed Omega. Castiel hums when he drops beside Dean to continue fucking him, the two of them lying on their side.

“Cas… oh fuck!” Dean feels Cas’ hot cum shoot inside him with the Alpha peppering kisses behind his back. He wriggles his ass to shoot more. The Omega arches his body, the Alpha holding his waist as he drills inside his Omega all throughout. The scent of sex and love is driving the Alpha to be so thorough and

* * *

The fucking memory foam must’ve been replaced because it does ‘t seem to remember him, but Dean gets hit by a strong scent of his Alpha that got his eyes shooting open like someone shouted fire. Then he remembers where he is, remember who’s working the shower room because for a split second since they came in his apartment, Castiel has been taking care of him thoroughly.

Dean opens his eyes. He is alone in the room. He blinks, then remembers everything. Dean inhales, he almost cries at the empty spot his Alpha left on him. He gets up from the bed, chest bare and only wearing his boxers. Where’s Cas?

Dean looks around. The caramel wall reflects the light from the small lamps in the room. Outside, the crack of dawn hasn’t even begun which means he’s only been asleep for three hours at most. He looks around the elegant room. The bed is clean, but Dean knows everything that happened in it is real. His hole is still aching and he considerably limps when he turns sharply at the door opening behind him.

Castiel enters. Wearing nothing but a towel from the shower

.

The Omega stares hard.

Dean shoots a look at the doorway leading to the small bathroom because he hears someone move from there. The Omega scrambles to his feet and quickly reaches down his pants and pulls it up. Cas or not, Alpha or what, he won’t be found naked in a bed—no sir. Dean was looking around for his shirt when the bathroom door opens and Castiel comes out.

“Oh, you’re awake. I’m sorry if I woke you up, Dean. I uh… I prepared breakfast; would you like to go down? It’s only ten in the morning.”

“Ten?” Dean squeaks, nearly tripping on his own leg when his brain registers things first and was telling him to run at the nearest door to get to Sam. He forgot how Sam seems to be in charge of something he’s not telling Dean.

This seems to make the Alpha turn and walk toward to put hands on Dean’s shoulders and force him to sit down at the edge of the bed.

Dean stares. Because fuck, with all the extreme sex last night, it’s all dark. This is the first time he’s seeing Castiel’s body and if his Alpha ain’t ripped. His body still glistening from his morning shower. Castiel sharply inhales. Dean’s arousal.

The intense look they shared is enough for the Alpha to hastily lean down and scent Dean. The Omega would have been happily climbing on his lap when something sour catches on his nose. Dean pulls up questioningly at the Alpha.

“Cas? You not telling me something?”

He hopes they work it quick because the way his slick is dripping on his underwear to his legs must make a helluva smell and Castiel’s eyes are dilated from so much Omega slick.

“Your brother called just now.” Castiel begins quietly.

“And?”

“He told me everything. Dean, you’re living on your own?”

“What did Sam tell you?” Dean demands at once, hands catching Castiel’s shoulder blades and not wanting to let go. It feels like Cas will want to break up with him. What did Sam say? What is happening?

Castiel straightens from his kneeling position, then cups Dean’s face.

“He told me… your house has been broken into five times?”

Dean stops, eyes rounding. Now, how in the world did his brother know that? The only person he’s ever told that to is— _Bobby._ Dean quietly shakes his head.

“Yeah, so?”

Castiel’s expression hardens.

“Dean. You’ve been on the target list of Omega kidnappers for some time now. Your brother was able to work it out with the phones he got from your recent attackers. You were supposed to be the next target at the end of the month.”

Dean’s jaw drops.

Flashes of oddity in his household hit him from the broken locks, the open windows, the strange pizza men at the wrong hours of the day which makes it every day, the delivery trucks around his neighborhood. Dean stares at the Alpha whose scent has gone from worried to rising anger.

“Hey,” Dean quickly pulls the Alpha close to his neck, Cas obligingly sinking to his skin. “It’s alright… nothing happened… And I was ready for them anyway. I always have hunting rifles and gun under my bed too. So it’s okay.”

“Don’t say that.” Cas mutters, wrapping his arms around Dean as he pushes the Omega down the bed, their scents mixing. “I wouldn’t… I can’t forgive them. They… they were planning to hurt you…”

“They didn’t. Cas, I’m here.”

“I’m gonna protect you from now on, Dean.”

“’Course you are. Am yours, right?” the Omega strokes behind his Alpha’s head, urging him to inhale his scent so he’d calm down more.

“Please don’t go back to your apartment, Dean…” Cas whispers just under his right ear. “Stay with me. Be mine, Dean… make nest with me. I…”

Dean stays silent. It gets the Alpha sitting quick to the side, Dean still lying on the bed quietly. The Alpha is giving off scent of anxiety as he touches Dean’s arm. His blue eyes are desperate.

“Dean, I didn’t mean to… if you don’t like the arrangement, I can find a place near your place, or your neighborhood. I can stay closer, if you’re uncomfortable of being taken over. I promise you Dean, I wouldn’t demand anything of you except… just be mine… please be mine, Omega!”

Dean’s heart skips a beat when he looks at his Alpha staring at him like he’s about to cry before him. Cas is too beautiful for tears. Dean reaches for his cheeks and sits up to meet his alpha. He nudges his nose on Cas, then slips his arms around him so he’s tackling the Alpha into a strong hug. He whimpers when he didn’t feel Cas returning the embrace.

“How many times did you knot me this Thanksgiving, Cas? You think I’d let anyone just do that? I already think you’re for me, Cas… I’m sorry you’re not able to dodge the bullet, buddy. But... I should warn you... I’m a package deal.”

Castiel barks a laugh, then is wrapping his arms behind his Omega too.

“Thankyou, Dean… I won’t let anything happen to you. I will always make you happy.”

“I’d like to see anyone try anything with you too. Just stop volunteering yourself to everyone, alright? Geez, you’re not a walking rolling deodorant.”

Cas smiles again, “I love you, Dean.”

Cas’ cellular phone suddenly rings loud in the day. Cas and Dean move apart as the Alpha takes his phone from his back pocket.

“Hold that thought.” Dean says when he snatches the phone upon seeing Bobby’s only too familiar number. He feels Cas watching him when the Alpha takes it back and answers—

_“YOU FCKIN’ IDIJIT! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME! I CALLED BENNY! HE DON’T KNOW SHIT OF WHAT’S GOIN’ ON IN YOU AND I WOULD’VE FLIPPED IF SAM DIDN’T BOTHER CALLIN’ YOU JACKASS!” WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!”_

“Bobby—hey! Hey!” Dean nearly shouts over Cas’ arm. “Stop bleedin my Alpha’s ears out, alright? I’m sorry—a lot of things happened—

_“YEAH? SAM’S TOLD ME YOU GOT YOURSELF A MATE! WELL, YOU’VE GOTTA MAKE ME MEET HIM AND THE FAMILY OR I SWEAR, DEAN WINCHESTER—”_

Dean’s glad it isn’t until Christmas then. But he frowns, Castiel’s shoulders shaking as he tries not to laugh.

“Why the hell are you shouting, Bobby?” the Omega asks.

_“WHERE THE HELL D’YA THINK I AM, IDJIT? I’M AT THE AIRPORT! YOU DIDN’T FUCKN CALL! MY HEART BLEEDS FOR YOU—NOW PICK ME UP HERE, I WANNA MEET YOUR BOYFRIEND! THEN GET SAM, JEZUS, TRYIN TO RUN A POLICE DEPARTMENT?! I TURN MY BACK ON YOU IDJITS TWO SECONDS!”_

And he hangs his phone up.

Dean quickly turns to Castiel.

“No backing out, Cas.” He tells him jokingly. “And don’t tell him anything bout what happened in the police station? Please?”

Castiel reaches a hand, sliding behind Dean’s head and pulling him in to one of their softest, sweetest kisses starting the day.

“Cas…”

“Yes, Dean?”

“You mind changing your Christmas plans?”

Castiel splits into a smile and lightly kisses his Omega.

“Anything for you, Dean. I got you covered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware of the tags as the chapter progresses! Thank you!  
> More writings yey!


End file.
